


Not All of Us Are as Lucky as You

by oshieteyo_Aho



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Aomine is a Dork, Child Abuse, Depressed!Mine, Depression, Edo Period in Modern day, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, I AM SORRY, M/M, Mainly aokaga, Oyabun Kagami, Past Relationship(s), Protective Aomine Daiki, Slow Burn, THERE IS ANGST AND I AM GOING TO HELL FOR THE AMOUNT, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aokaga - Freeform, kagaao and aokaga, you will cry bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshieteyo_Aho/pseuds/oshieteyo_Aho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki thought life was going pretty well until Kagami Taiga showed up and changed his life. But what happens when Kagami begans to show another side to Aomine that he's never seen before. (I'm sorry I suck at summaries man ;_;)</p><p>Yakuza AU/Edo Era but in modern times (>.> Was that confusing? I am sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it sorry if it sucks!

 

**Water.**

 

Something he could barely stand to look at it anymore (other than Imayoshi-sama). Sometimes he can take it, like drinking it or stepping out into a light drizzle of rain or even a shower. But one thing he could never ever do again was step into a bathtub. Never again, he shivered at the memory of the last time he was in one. Not since he left, he’s never stepped foot into one.

“Dai-chan!!”

Aomine smiled as the pink haired girl ran into his room. The light pink kimono she wore had sleeves that were too long for her, so they hung over her hands hiding them from sight.

“Satsuki what have I told you about barging in here? What if I had a customer or something?”

 

Satsuki smiled knowingly at him and waved her hand (sleeve) dismissively at him.

 

“Oh please, Dai-chan you’d never have a customer this late and it’s your day off. Plus I’ve seen everything you have to offer anyways.”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“Still… Knock at least and stop screaming ‘Dai-chan’ every time you come in, it’s annoying.”

 

Satsuki pouted and poked Aomine’s forehead.

 

“So mean, Dai-chan.”

 

Aomine smiled and gently pulled a lock of her hair. He winked at her.

 

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

 

“I’d like you better if you were a little nicer Dai-chan.”

 

Aomine puffed out his cheeks at her.

 

“Now, that’s rude. I am perfection.”

 

Satsuki put a finger under her chin in thought as she plopped down right in front of Daiki.

 

“…Not really.”

 

Daiki glared at her as she giggled.

 

“Did you just come here to insult me Satsuki?”

 

Satsuki stopped giggling then and Aomine already knew Imayoshi needed him. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Jeez what does that asshole want this late at night?”

 

Aomine smiled at Satsuki and ruffled her hair playfully making her squawk.

 

“Dai-chan!!”

 

“Don’t look so down then. I’ll be back in a bit, you can wait in here if you want okay?”

 

Aomine got up and was about to leave until Satsuki tugged on the sleeve of his kimono.

 

“Daiki… Be careful please… Don’t do anything that’ll upset him cause if you do, he’ll…”

 

Aomine smiled softly at her and hugged his best friend. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled her lovingly.

 

“I’ll be fine, I promise. I’m a big boy so I can take care of myself. Plus you know I’d never leave you Satsuki. Now I’ll be back soon alright I’ll bring you some popsicles when I come back too okay?”

 

Satsuki smiled softly as he pulled his head back to look at her face. She kissed his cheek and hugged him once more before nodding.

 

“Okay. Hurry back Dai-chan! And don’t do anything stupid!!!”

 

Aomine gave her thumbs up and a cheeky grin as he walked out the door. He sighed as he walked down to Imayoshi’s room, which was at the end of the hall.

 

 ** _Satsuki is such a worrywart, damn it. I can take care of myself…_** Daiki sighed again as he reached Imayoshi’s door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 

“It’s open…”

 

Aomine let out another sigh as he straightened his dark blue kimono then walked in the dimly lit room. Aomine coughed as he walked in, smoke and sweat filled his nostrils.

 

“Ha. Ha. Daiki, my sweet boy, come on in…”

 

Daiki gritted his teeth but shuffled into the center of the room nearly tripping over the coffee table as he squinted in the dark.

 

“You wanted to see me? …Imayoshi-sama?”

 

His boss was seated on his plush velvet red love seat, his legs crossed as he continued to smoke his cigar. Imayoshi inhaled his cigar for a few moments before looking at Aomine and gave him a creepy grin. Aomine shivered as Imayoshi put out his cigar.

 

“Yes, Aomine… Come sit my sweet little kitten.”

 

Aomine growled softly and Imayoshi laughed but Aomine sat anyways. He sat on the other end of the couch away from the dreaded man.

 

“Aw come now Daiki don’t act so shy.”

 

Aomine glared at him making the man’s smile grow wider.

 

“This is why you’re my favorite Daiki, always a little fighter…”

 

“Shut up. Why did you call me in here?”

 

Aomine knew he was walking on thin ice, Imayoshi could snap when he wanted to. Hopefully today he’d be spared. Imayoshi chuckled darkly and glanced at Aomine. Aomine held his breath slightly, the look in his boss’s eyes meant trouble.

 

“Now, now Daiki… Let’s not be too hasty. Maybe I just wanted to see you…”

 

Imayoshi scooted closer until their knees were touching. Aomine squirmed in his seat uncomfortably; Imayoshi smiled wider and placed a hand on Aomine’s knee. Aomine tried to keep the look of disgust off his face but it must’ve shone because Imayoshi chuckled as he moved his hand up his leg. Aomine’s body went stiff and his hand balled into fists in his lap as Imayoshi kept stroking his thigh.

 

“Now, Daiki-chan. Do you have this month’s pay?”

 

Aomine growled again. The bastard knew today was his day off.

 

“No. Not yet. I thought payment wasn’t due until Friday, Imayoshi-sama.”

 

Aomine spat out his name as he gave his boss a dark look. Imayoshi’s hand stopped stroking his thigh but gripped it harshly instead. He hissed and tried to scoot away but Imayoshi’s grip was firm.

 

“Remember your place Aomine-kun. And I’m making your payment early, think of it as my holiday bonus.”

 

Aomine shivered again but tried to keep himself in check. He’s not going to punch this bastard because if he does someone else is going to pay for it. And he can’t let that happen especially with the possibility of it being Satsuki or Tetsu.

 

“Why must I pay this early, Imayoshi-sama? I have to pay my mother’s bill tomorrow you know that. I’ll have your money Friday.”

 

Aomine held his boss’ gaze keeping his face a mask of disinterest. Imayoshi smiled cruelly.

 

“Remember all those customers you kindly told to ‘Fuck off’ in the last month?”

 

Aomine gulped slightly but showed no emotion. Imayoshi brought his other hand up and began to run his fingers through soft dark blue locks.

 

“Well, the assholes deserved it. They tried to-”

 

“Daiki.”

 

Imayoshi’s cold voice cut his sentence short and the hand in his hair gripped the locks tightly. Aomine hissed and dug his nails into his palm.

 

“You never deny a customer. Cause if you do, you’re pulling money out of my paycheck as well as yours.”

 

Aomine knew he was right but he couldn’t just let those filthy perverts touch him like that. That’s why he switched his job with Satsuki so nobody would touch her like that. Ever.

 

“So pay up now or you can _pay_ in another way. But I don’t think you’ll like the second option.”

 

Aomine grinded his teeth as Imayoshi started stroking his thigh again.

 

“You bastard, you know I need that money.”

 

Imayoshi gripped his hip tightly and gripped his hair harder. Aomine bit his lip and Imayoshi whispered in his ear.

 

“I said there was a second option for a reason now didn’t I? Your choice Daiki-chan.”

 

**_Fucking asshole…_ **

 

“Make it quick, I can’t keep Satsuki waiting.”

 

Imayoshi smiled cruelly again as he yanked Aomine up by his hair making the boy hiss. He pushed Daiki on the bed as he lit another cigar. Aomine’s kimono was quickly ripped off and he closed his eyes tightly waiting for it to end. Imayoshi smiled as he ran his fingers over the beautiful dark skin.

 

“This is going to be fun. ~”

 

* * *

 

Smoke and sweat filled the dimly lit room as Aomine put his kimono back on with shaky hands. God, he wished they’d stop shaking so he could hurry up and leave the filthy room. Imayoshi took in another drag of his cigar as he watched Aomine slowly get dressed with trembling hands. He suddenly smirked, placing a hand over Aomine’s shaky one.

 

“You know I could get that for you, little kitten. All you need to do is ask.”

 

**_Fucking bastard._ **

Aomine growled as he snatched his hand away from the other man. Imayoshi raised an eyebrow in amusement as he continued to watch the dark skinned male get dressed.

 

“No thank you, Imayoshi-sama. I’m fine.”

 

Imayoshi took in another drag of his cigar before he spoke.

 

“One thing I never understood Daiki. Why sacrifice so much for her, huh? I mean after all…”

 

Imayoshi glanced at Aomine through half lidded eyes as he blew out smoke.

 

“She did try to kill you. Am I correct?”

 

Aomine grit his teeth at the other man and turned to glare at him. His blue eyes had a furious fire in them.

 

“Don’t you dare, talk about my mother like you know her. You don’t know shit, you don’t know what we had to go through to get where we are now. She’s sick; she made mistakes back then, all right? Don’t you dare judge her because of-”

 

Aomine’s breath was taken away and suddenly he felt pain all over. He then realized that Imayoshi threw him into the wall. Aomine supported himself on his elbow and began to raise his head. Imayoshi made a ‘tsk’ing sound at him and kicked Aomine’s head back into the wall. Aomine grit his teeth as his head began to throb. Imayoshi drew in another drag of his cigar as he stooped to Aomine’s level. The darker male still glared at the older man but Imayoshi just raised an eyebrow at him. Imayoshi gripped Aomine’s hair tightly as he brought him closer to his face.

 

“Remember what I said earlier Daiki, know your place. I don’t want to hurt you but if I have to, I will.”

 

Aomine sneered at Imayoshi, as he continued to glare at the man. Imayoshi blew the cigar some in Aomine’s face making him cough softly.

 

“Then don’t talk about my mother like that, you self-righteous leech.”

 

Imayoshi gave him a thoughtful look then brought his face closer to Aomine’s and Aomine stared defiantly into the elder man’s eyes.

 

“A leach huh? That one’s new, I’m used to being called bastard or pervert from you.”

 

“Well then get used to it _leech_.”

 

Imayoshi gave him a dark look as he tossed Aomine at the foot of his bed. Aomine groaned softly as his body ached from the treatment it received. Imayoshi grabbed his hair tightly again and this time Aomine held his wrist trying to loosen the strong hold he had on soft locks.

 

“Let go. Let go of me. Let go you asshole!”

 

Imayoshi dragged the boy on the large bed by his hair. Aomine bit his lip and clenched his teeth to keep his screams in as he felt the cigar dig into his arm. He quickly let go of Imayoshi’s wrist. Aomine already knew where this was going, hell what just happened to him will pale in comparison to what he’s about to receive. Imayoshi’s dark look spelled trouble and worse than that.

 

“Now Daiki… Remember…”

 

The elder male ripped the remaining clothes off of the younger boy and he pushed him face first into the sheets. Aomine tried to squirm away but Imayoshi pinned him down to the bed. Aomine choked back another scream as he felt the cigar dig into his right shoulder blade.

 

“Even though you’re my favorite, it doesn’t mean a damn thing. It just means exactly that little kitten, nothing more and nothing less.”

 

Aomine hissed as the cigar was dug into his left shoulder blade as well. Aomine decided to cling to something happy, it always made these processes go faster. He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered when Tetsu and Satsuki tried to make him crawfish for his birthday but Satsuki somehow burnt it. Aomine had laughed but still ate it anyways but told Satsuki nonetheless to never attempt to cook for him again. But he was brought out of his haze as something sliced open the skin on his back making him thrash underneath Imayoshi. Aomine bit his lip harder drawing blood, he refused to scream, that would give Imayoshi the satisfaction that he’s breaking him or some shit. Aomine refused to let that asshole win. But it was hard, cause shit it burns. The wounds burn.

 

“Still trying to fight, little kitten? Remember, I own you.”

 

Imayoshi chucked darkly as he traced around the large wound he sliced on Aomine’s back. Aomine held back a shiver of disgust as Imayoshi licked the blood off his back, the older man chuckled again as he brought his lips to Aomine’s ear.

 

“Give it up. The sooner you realize your place the less you’ll be punished. Now…”

 

Imayoshi bit Aomine’s ear harshly as he gripped the boy’s hip tightly.

 

“Let’s try this again…”

* * *

 

 

 

Aomine quietly shut Imayoshi’s door as he limped slightly to the front entrance. He checked to make certain Satsuki wasn’t up front, he sighed as he saw the coast was clear. He can’t have her worried about him again.

 

“AOMINECHIII~”

 

Aomine groaned softly in pain as the blonde nuisance tackled him onto the ground.

 

“Kise get off me.”

 

Kise shook his head nuzzling Aomine’s neck as the blue-haired boy sighed.

 

“But Aominechii I came today especially to see you.”

 

“I’m off today Kise, come back tomorrow or better yet never.”

 

Kise frowned at Aomine as the blue-haired male blatantly avoided looking at the blonde. Kise pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“So mean… I didn’t even come to see you like _that_ today.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Now get off, I need to get me and Satsuki some ice cream.”

 

The blonde grinned as he winked at Aomine. God the blonde was annoying.

 

“No need. I brought you some, there’s enough for you, me, Kurokochii, Momoichii, and the others.”

 

Aomine smiled.

 

“Thanks, Kise.”

 

The blonde gave him a worried look for a second as he whispered in his ear.

 

“Are you alright Aominechii? You were limping when you came in… No one hurt you right.”

 

Aomine gave him a blank stare and brushed off Kise’s concerns.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.”

 

Kise didn’t look convinced but the blonde decided to not argue. Kise may be one of his regular customers but over time they’ve become good friends as well. Aomine got up and started walking towards his room, gesturing for Kise to follow. Kise got up picking up his bag as he followed Aomine to his room. Aomine tried to not let his limp show as they walked into the room, Aomine smiled seeing Satsuki had fallen asleep on his bed. Kise rested his chin on Aomine’s shoulder as he looked at Satsuki as well. He whispered as he gestured towards Satsuki.

 

“What do we do now?”

 

Aomine pointed to the door and said softly.

 

“Tetsu’s room.”

 

The two boys quietly made their way out of the room making sure not to disturb the cute pinkette dreaming away. Aomine left her a note on the floor by where she slept letting her know where they would be. The boys made their way to Kuroko’s room. When they knocked and received the reply to come in the blonde nearly knocked Aomine down as he rushed into the room hugging the life out of the short blue-haired boy.

 

“KUROKOCHII~”

 

“Kise-kun please put me down.”

 

Aomine chuckled as he walked slowly over to them.

 

“Kise stop before you break poor Tetsu.”

 

Kise gave a hurt gasp at Aomine. Kuroko smiled at the taller blue male.

 

“Aominechii I’d never.”

 

Aomine couldn’t help but smile back at the shorter male.

 

“Hello to you too, Aomine-kun.”

 

“Hey Tetsu…”

 

Aomine slowly lowered himself onto Kuroko’s bed but his back flared with pain in the process. Aomine tried to not let any pain show on his face but Tetsu saw right through that.

 

“Aomine-kun are you okay?”

 

Aomine smiled as he waved his hand dismissively at Kuroko.

 

“I’m perfectly fine Tetsu.”

 

Kise gave him a skeptical look but Kuroko walked over to him. Aomine felt him poke his shoulder softly and hissed softly as pain flared through that region. Kuroko’s eyes grew wide and he tried to open Aomine’s kimono. Aomine shook his head at Kuroko as he pushed the other boy’s hands away.

 

“Tetsu. Seriously I’m fine.”

 

Kuroko turned to Kise with a grim look.

 

“Get Midorima-kun now.”

 

Kise looked dazed and Aomine tried to speak but the look Kuroko gave him stopped him.

 

“Go.”

 

Kise nodded and quickly left the room in search of Midorima. Kuroko turned back to Aomine and lifted the kimono off of his right shoulder peering at his shoulder blade. Kuroko’s hands shook slightly in anger at the damage done to his best friend. Aomine took one of Kuroko’s hands in his. He looked and felt tired, drained even. It hurt Kuroko to no end to see his best friend hurt like this but still trying to mask his pain.

 

“Tetsu, don’t gimme that look. I’m fine.”

 

Kuroko wrapped his arms around his taller friend’s neck and squeezed him into a hug. Aomine’s eyes stung, he bit his lip. A small sob broke the silence in the room and Kuroko hugged Aomine closer to him.

 

“I’m fine. I’m… Tetsu…”

 

Aomine wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist and let it go. Sobs racked from his body as he told Kuroko what happened in Imayoshi’s room.

 

“ ‘m sorry Tetsu… ’m so w… weak. So sorry… Couldn’t protect you ‘n Satsuki…”

 

“Daiki, it’s not your fault. You don’t have to apologize.”

 

Aomine relaxed a bit and his sobs died down as he felt fingers softly comb through his hair. Aomine hiccupped and Tetsu stroked his hair softly, trying to calm the taller boy down.

 

“I wish I could get us out of here…. So we don’t have to suffer anymore Tetsu… The pain would finally end… Right?”

 

Kuroko kept stroking the soft blue locks and hugged Aomine closer to him.

 

“Pain never ends Daiki, it just fades away. But we have to deal with pain in the best way we can.”

 

Aomine chuckled softly and rubbed his face against Kuroko’s stomach.

 

“You suck at consoling people.”

 

Kuroko smiled, happy to see that his best friend was feeling a little better.

 

“But it worked didn’t it?”

 

Aomine smiled.

 

“I guess…”

 

Aomine yawned softly looked up at Kuroko with sleepy eyes.

 

“Tetsu… Can we sleep?”

 

Kuroko patted his hair.

 

“Of course Daiki.”

 

Aomine laid down on the bed and Kuroko followed him. Aomine hugged the smaller boy closer to his larger frame as he snuggled into his side and sighed. Tetsu for some reason always smelled like vanilla and it calmed him.

 

“Mm night Tetsu…”

 

“Sweet dreams Daiki.”

 

With that Aomine closed his eyes falling into a fitful sleep.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko stared at his best friend with a worried look as he watched the bluenette drift off to sleep. It angered him…. Actually no it made Kuroko furious what Imayoshi-san has done to Aomine. Aomine doesn’t deserve this, none of them do… Kuroko kept stroking Aomine’s hair softly when he noticed a stain on the back of Aomine’s kimono. Kuroko furrowed his brow slightly as he gently lifted the back of Aomine’s kimono to look at the bluenette’s back. Kuroko sucked in a harsh breath of air as he saw a long cut going from the bottom of Aomine’s left shoulder blade all the way down to the middle of his back.

 

“Oh god… Daiki …”

 

It looked like it hurt like hell, the wound was turning red from irritation. Kuroko’s throat tightened and he got up gently laying Aomine all the way on his futon. Kuroko was about to storm out of the room when Kise appeared with Midorima at his door.

 

“See Midorimachii!! Aominechii is-”

 

“Kise-kun please lower your voice Aomine-kun is trying to sleep…”

 

Kise took one look at Kuroko’s face and knew whatever Imayoshi did was bad. Midorima pushed up his glasses and huffed softly walking over to Aomine. He gently took off the bluenette’s kimono to not stir him from his sleep and flinched at the sight of the wound. Kuroko actually saw a bit of anger flash on Midorima’s face as well (turns out the bastard isn’t heartless after all). Midorima adjusted his glasses and looked pointedly at Kise.

 

“Get my medical kit, nanodayo. Hurry.”

 

Kise quickly nodded and hurried off to Midorima’s room. Midorima softly placed a hand on Aomine’s hair and ruffled it softly then pointedly looked at Kuroko.

 

“Imayoshi-san did this didn’t he?”

 

Kuroko nodded and grimly looked down the hall at the said man’s room.

 

“It seems he went too far.”

 

Midorima nodded in agreement and looked away.

 

“It seems this wasn’t Aomine’s first time having this done to him, nanodayo.”

 

Kuroko narrowed his eyes and glared at Midorima.

 

“What do you mean Midorima-kun?”

 

Midorima softly touched a spot on Aomine’s back making the bluenette groan softly in his sleep. Kuroko came closer to inspect whatever the doctor was pointing and saw a faded scar as well as several others under a bandaged finger. Kuroko’s anger grew by the second.

 

“How dare he?”

 

Midorima gave Kuroko a pointed look.

 

“Kuroko look I understand that you’re upset about this. I am too. But you cannot just act brashly about this, nanodayo.”

 

Kuroko growled softly.

 

“But we cannot just let the fucking bastard do this again.”

 

Midorima opened his mouth to reply but someone beat him to it.

 

“Ah such colorful language in here Kuroko-chan… Ah ha so this is where my little kitten has been hiding.”

 

Both boys turned to see the one and only Imayoshi-san standing in the doorway giving them a creepy grin. Kuroko clenched his fists and was about to say something but a soft hand held his. He looked down to see a drowsy but now awake Aomine giving him a disapproving look. Aomine lowered his voice and squeezed Kuroko’s hand softly.

 

“Stop Tetsu. You’ll get in trouble if you do…”

 

Kuroko’s eyes softened at Aomine’s stare but he needed to do something he can’t just let this happen. Aomine sat up slowly as put back on his kimono and turned to look at Imayoshi.

 

“What do you need Imayoshi-sama?”

 

Imayoshi smirked at him and lit another cigar making Aomine touch his shoulder softly. As the older man blew out smoke he smiled at the boys.

 

“After you get cleaned up kitten, I need you in my room again… It seems that someone wants to meet you.”

 

Meet him? Aomine furrowed his eyebrows and gave Imayoshi a confused glare as Kuroko tried to keep his anger in check.

 

“Meet me? Why?”

 

Imayoshi shrugged and puffed out more smoke.

 

“Probably a new customer. He said he heard about you and wanted to meet you first hand before he tried you out… Not that he’s the first.”

 

Kuroko glared daggers at the man standing in the doorway and Aomine held his hand tighter.

 

“Tetsuya no.”

 

Imayoshi glanced at Kuroko with an amused look.

 

“Hmm Kuroko-chan you sure are being emotional today. I wonder why…”

 

Imayoshi pretended to think as he tapped his chin then he snapped his fingers. He smirked at Kuroko.

 

“Maybe it’s because of what I did to my cute little kitten. Ah you should’ve heard him he was so cute and the way he stared at me with pure loathing was absolutely beautiful… I wonder Kuro-chan did you want a round with Daiki-chan as wel-”

 

Kuroko had enough and lunged for the man but Aomine was quicker grabbing Kuroko around the waist despite his body screaming with pain every time he moved. Imayoshi smirk widened as Kuroko thrashed in Aomine’s arms and kicked out in his direction. Aomine has had enough of this shit for one day.

 

“Imayoshi-sama is there anything else you want? Because if not I would kindly ask you to leave so we do not keep our guest waiting.”

 

As if on schedule Momoi rushed into the room a horrified look on her face. Aomine paled. Momoi was not supposed to see him like this…

 

“Ah Imayoshi-san, there is someone at the front waiting for you… Tetsu-kun stop!!”

Imayoshi smiled at her making her shiver. He patted her head softly with the hand not holding his cigar. Aomine growled at that and glared at the man. Imayoshi smirked at him and flicked some cigar ashes onto the floor.

 

“Don’t keep me waiting kitten…”

 

With that the creepy man left leaving Momoi and Aomine to try to calm Kuroko down. And thankfully Momoi has not seen his scars yet. Kise reentered the room with the medical kit and Midorima huffed in irritation.

 

“Took you long enough. I thought I told you to hurry, nanodayo.”

 

“You sure have shitty timing Kise…”

 

“Sorry I saw my boss in the hall…”

 

“That must be the guest Momoi-san was talking about…”

 

Aomine looked down at Kuroko with concern.

 

“You okay Tetsu?”

 

“Hell no.”

 

“Oh wow you’re extremely pissed.”

 

“No shit.”

 

“Tetsu-kun!!! What has got you so upset and why does Mido-kun need a med-”

 

Kise quickly decided to take control of the situation and smiled brightly at Momoi.

 

“Hey Momoi-chan I need help getting the popsicles to the freezer so we can eat them later wanna help?”

 

Momoi raised an eyebrow at that and was about to comment when Kuroko nodded in agreement with Kise.

 

“Yes I believe some ice cream might help with the sleepover later.”

 

Momoi’s eyes practically sparkled at the mention of a sleepover. Aomine relaxed a little thankful for the slight distraction.

 

“Yeah Satsuki it was supposed to be a surprise for you but no Tetsu just had to ruin it.”

 

Aomine gave Kuroko a playful grin as he gave him a playful nudge and ruffled his hair. Kuroko smiled softly at his blue haired friend before Momoi tackled Kuroko in a hug. Kuroko got the wind knocked out of him as they fell to the floor making Kise and Aomine stifle their laughter.

 

“TETSU-KUUUUN, THANK YOU!!!!”

 

Aomine smiled and sighed in relief, thankful that Momoi was successfully distracted. Kuroko sat up with Momoi still hugging him and gave Aomine a small smile over her shoulder. Kise cleared his throat and smiled brightly.

 

“Alright let’s put up this ice cream and get ready for the sleepover then! Momoichii and Kurokochii can you help me?”

 

Kuroko was about to say something but Momoi quickly pulled him to his feet and followed Kise.

 

“C’mon Tetsu-kun let’s help Ki-chan!!!”

 

Kuroko sighed softly in defeat and allowed Momoi to drag him away leaving Midorima and Aomine alone. Aomine sighed in relief, he thanks God that Momoi didn’t find out. Midorima kneeled in front of him with the med kit and gave Aomine a worried look. Aomine sighed and looked away from Midorima’s gaze scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Hey don’t give me that look, I’ll be fine.”

 

Midorima sighed in irritation and pushed up his glasses masking his emotions again.

 

“You know you won’t nanodayo…”

 

Aomine growled softly and looked at his hands that were in his lap.

 

“I’m fine. Seriously, this is nothing… I’ve had worse.”

 

Midorima sighed softly as he dabbed a cloth with some peroxide. He looked at Aomine then at his kimono, Aomine nodded and shook the garment off of his shoulders. Silence filled the room as Midorima cleaned and bandaged all of Aomine’s wounds. When he was finished he sat in front of Aomine again and gave him a stern look. Aomine squirmed slightly under Midorima’s stare and looked away from the megane boy.

 

“Aomine, this has to stop.”

 

“Midorima really it’s fine, I could’ve had worse Imayoshi-same wa-”

 

“I don’t give a fuck about him, I’m talking about you. You need to tell someone next time he does this, nanodayo.”

 

Aomine stared at Midorima in shock, from the fact he actually cursed and from the fact that he was so angry. Aomine gently placed his hand on Midorima’s shoulder and smiled gently.

 

“I’ll be all right Mido, I promise. You don’t have to worry.”

 

Midorima’s lip twitched and he looked down.

 

“I’m sick of him hurting you. It’s not right, what he’s doing to you. To us.”

 

Aomine surprised himself and the megane when he pulled his green haired friend into a hug. Midorima sat there motionless for a minute then he wrapped his arms tightly around the bluenette.

 

“Mido, everything will be all right. We can all leave here when we get older… Remember whatever way our fate takes us, that’s our future. I’ll come to you next time this happens again, but not every time. I am not going to burden you with my problems. And don’t worry so much tsundere! I swear between you and Satsuki I don’t know who to call mom.”

 

Midorima snorted and sniffled a little as he pulled away. He quickly wiped his face but Aomine still saw the tear trails left there, showing that Mido had cried. Aomine hugged him once again and ruffled his hair as he pulled away.

 

“I’ll be fine I promise, that bastard ain’t breaking me.”

 

Aomine smiled smugly and Midorima smiled before quickly masking his emotions as he adjusted his glasses. He reached behind him and grabbed something. Aomine tried to see what but the megane grabbed his wrist and put something on it.

 

“I know Aomine, you’re tough. But not tough enough so here’s your lucky item, nanodayo. A blue sailor knot charm bracelet.”

 

Aomine stared at the bracelet then smiled at Midorima.

 

“Thanks Mido. And hey what do you mean not tough enough?! I am tough enough! Only one who can beat me is me!”

 

“Fool.”

* * *

 

 

Aomine took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Imayoshi’s office.

 

“Come in it’s open!”

 

Aomine took in another breath and slowly let it out as he entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine finally meets Kaga babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update guys!!! I am a disgrace. Oh yeah this is mainly a Aokaga story but I'll have other one-sided with Aomine in them. Sorry if it was confusing /.\  
> Enjoy the chapter!!! (P.S. thank you so much for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks n junk)

 

Aomine took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Imayoshi’s office.

 

“Come in it’s open!”

 

Aomine took in another breath and slowly let it out as he entered the room. The door creaked open as he slowly entered the room with his head down. As much as he hates looking at the dirty floor, Aomine has to do this when they have a guest or else someone will get punished (hopefully that stupid bastard, Imayoshi). Aomine shuffled over to Imayoshi and gritted his teeth when he was standing in front of the man. Aomine knew they had a guest but he can’t stand being within 100 miles of this asshole.

 

“Yes Imayoshi-sama?”

 

Aomine spat out his name as he heard Imayoshi growl softly at him. Warning him to quit it but Aomine couldn’t help it when a little smirk broke onto his face.

 

“Watch your tone, Aomine-kun. We have a guest.”

 

Oh right… Aomine does not give a fuck.

 

“Sorry Imayoshi-sama.”

 

He could practically feel the bastard’s smirk.

 

“Good boy, now raise your head and show our guest your pretty face.”

 

Aomine gritted his teeth harder. **_You piece of shit…_** Aomine slowly raised his head and glared directly at Imayoshi when he saw the bastard’s stupid face. Imayoshi gave him a fake smile and grabbed Aomine’s chin pulling the blue haired boy towards him. Aomine almost yanked out of the bastard’s grip when Imayoshi tightened his hold on his chin and tilted Aomine’s from side to side.

 

“Hmmm… You covered them pretty good haven’t you kitten…”

 

Imayoshi murmured and Aomine yanked out of his grasp growling at him. Suddenly a deep, throaty laughter filled the room and Aomine turned to the source, growling at it. Aomine’s eyes widened at what he had growled at, a really, really, ~~**REALLY**~~ hot, tall red head who had weird eyebrows. His red eyes danced with amusement and mischief as they stared right into Aomine’s surprised cobalt ones. The red head leaned back against the coach and smirked at Aomine eyeing him up and down. Aomine immediately glared at the red head and he saw Imayoshi frown in the corner of his eye as well. Who cares about that asshole though? The red head chuckled deeply and took a sip of the wine in his hand.

 

“You were right, Imayoshi-san…”

 

Aomine’s breath hitched and his heart pounded, Jesus that voice. How the hell could a voice be so hot?! The red head stared right at Aomine as he licked his bottom lip.

 

“He is a wild one.”

 

Imayoshi smiled that creepy smile and beckoned Aomine to come to him. Aomine growled and walked over to him stiffly. Aomine almost yelped as he was yanked onto Imayoshi’s lap. Imayoshi smile widened as he looked at the red head while Aomine squirmed in his lap.

 

“So how long would you like to keep my little kitten?”

 

Aomine growled and almost got up but Imayoshi’s hand on his thigh stopped him. He gave his thigh a squeeze, another warning. The red head looked in Aomine’s eyes again and the bluenette shivered. He’s doesn’t like that look, Imayoshi gives him that look. Speaking of the bastard if he doesn’t stop stroking his thigh, Aomine’s going to make sure he can’t make any kids.

 

“Hmm…. About a week I suppose…”

 

Aomine’s eyes widened, the realization struck him. He’s leaving. No, he can’t leave again. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s out of Imayoshi’s lap and he’s shaking his head.

 

“No.”

 

Imayoshi gave him a warning look and growl but Aomine ignored it. Aomine gritted his teeth at the red head as the other stared at him in amusement, his head cocked to the side.

 

“And why is that?”

 

Aomine balled his fists.

 

“Because I’m not going anywhere with you bastard, that’s why.”

 

Aomine felt an arm wrap around his waist and he growled. Stupid Imayoshi.

 

“Now, now, kitten. Behave. You don’t want to be punished again now do you?”

 

Aomine shivered and glared at the red head again before turning away.

 

“No Imayoshi-sama…”

 

**_Don’t punch them in the face. Don’t punch them in the face. Don’t punch them in the face._ **

****

He heard a shuffle from the other side of the room where the red head was and a chuckle.

 

“Not the submissive type I take it?”

 

Aomine sucked his teeth and muttered.

 

“Hell no asshole.”

 

Imayoshi gripped his waist tighter and growled in his ear.

 

“Daiki, behave.”

 

Ding, ding, ding, warning number 3, he is so gonna get it…

 

“It’s all right, I like a challenge. I’m sure I could tame your little kitten here.”

 

Aomine almost stepped forward but Imayoshi’s grip tightening on him stopped him in his tracks. Aomine sighed and bit his lip softly as he turned back to look at the red head. His eyes danced with excitement and of course, lust. **_Every single one is the same._** Aomine glared again and smirked.

 

“You can try, but I doubt it’ll work baka.”

 

Imayoshi probably had enough because he dug his nails into Aomine’s side while still smiling at their guest. Aomine hissed in pain and moved away from Imayoshi but the older male pulled him closer to him. He whispered harshly in Aomine’s ear and made Aomine look at him.

 

“Keep this up and I’ll punish more than just you, Daiki. There are others who deserve a beating just as much as you do.”

 

Aomine’s eyes widened and he bit his lip again. Imayoshi was furious, livid even. Aomine whispered softly as he told himself this is for the others.

 

“Sorry, Imayoshi-sama… It won’t happen again.”

 

“Good. Now be nice to our guest and put a smile on that pretty face will ya?”

 

Aomine sighed softly and looked at the red head, who watched the pair in curiosity.

 

“Sorry sir, excuse me for my rudeness. “

 

The red head smirked and looked at Imayoshi.

 

“I’ll pick him up in a week.”

 

“Wait wha-”

 

“Wonderful! We can work out the details later but first me and Daiki-chan…”

 

Aomine gulped as Imayoshi harshly gripped his hip.

 

“Need to have a little chat. Please wait in the hall Kagami-san…”

 

Aomine stared at Kagami-san as he walked out the room. Kagami smiled at him before closing the door softly behind him. Aomine got the wind knocked out of him as Imayoshi slammed him into the wall and pinned him there. Aomine lifted his head to tell him to fuck off but then he saw how furious his boss was. Ah shit.

 

“Daiki.”

 

Aomine gave him a blank stare.

 

“Shouichi.”

 

Imayoshi punched the wall next to Aomine’s head making him blink but other than that the boy did not move. Aomine held back his smirk, who knew he could make Imayoshi so mad.

 

“Daiki, you’re so fucking lucky there is a guest outside of this door or else I would beat the hell out of you.”

 

“But you do that enough already.”

 

Imayoshi smiled wickedly as grabbed Aomine’s chin making the younger boy look into his angry eyes.

 

“You’re playing with fire Daiki-chan, have you forgotten who I am? What I can I do? Who I can hurt? I could have everyone you loved killed in an instant that it’s not even funny.”

 

Aomine gritted his teeth and Imayoshi smirked.

 

“Let’s not forget you poor mother.”

 

Aomine growled and glared daggers at Imayoshi.

 

“Don’t talk about my mother. Leave her out of this.”

 

Imayoshi smirked and licked Aomine’s cheek. Aomine shivered in disgust and pushed the older man away. Imayoshi smiled and grabbed Aomine by his hair. Aomine hissed and dug his nails into his boss’ wrist.

 

“Then do your job and stop scaring away customers. You know what you were getting into when you took this job.”

 

Aomine growled.

 

“No I didn’t you asshole I was 9.”

 

Imayoshi yanked the blue locks hard making the bluenette dig his nails harder into the older man’s wrist.

 

“You’re lucky I have to punish you later or else I’d give you more than just those scars on your back.”

 

Aomine growled at the older man again.

 

“Try me bitch.”

 

“Just wait till we’re alone you damn brat.”

 

**_We are alone you dumb ass bastard!_ **

 

* * *

 

Kagami leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. The man smirked as he heard the insults coming from the blue-haired teen’s mouth through the wall. **_Oh yes, this is going to be so much fun…_**

 

* * *

 

Aomine slammed the door as he stomped out of Imayoshi-sama’s room. **_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT_**

****

* * *

 

_Kagami smirked as he entered the room again and sat on the couch crossing one leg over the other._

_“So, Imayoshi-san… Is your little kitten here willing to go now?”_

_Aomine kept his head down and grit his teeth as bit back a sarcastic remark._

_“I believe so, aren’t you little Daiki-chan?”_

_Aomine stiffly nodded his head and held back a growl as he looked at Kagami._

_“Please excuse my rudeness from earlier Kagami-san, it’ll be a pleasure working with you…”_

_Kagami’s smirk got wider and he looked at Imayoshi._

_“I’ll pick him up in two days, I changed my mind. This one has intrigued my interest.”_

_Aomine almost protested but remembered what Imayoshi said earlier and instead just growled at the redhead. Imayoshi smiled lazily and wrapped an arm around Aomine’s waist again._

_“Perfect, he’ll be ready by then.”_

_Imayoshi tilted Aomine’s chin up and the boy glared at the man. Imayoshi smirked and stroked the boy’s lower back._

_“Run along little kitten, Kagami-san and have business to take care of…”_

_Aomine yanked out of Imayoshi’s hold and stomped over to the door, yanking it open._

_“By the way Imayoshi-san, why is your wrist bleeding?”_

* * *

****

He can’t leave, he can’t. What if it happens again? Aomine gripped his hair in frustration and groaned.

 

“Damn it! This can’t happen now!”

 

“What can’t happen now?”

 

Aomine jumped out of his skin and looked down to see Kuroko blinking up at him.

 

“Oh my God Tetsu! What have I told you about that?! Nearly gave me a heart attack!”

 

“That would have been unfortunate Aomine-kun.”

 

“Shut up Tetsu.”

 

Aomine sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as Kuroko continued to stare at the taller male. Aomine narrowed his eyes at his friend.

 

“What?”

 

“You still didn’t answer my question from earlier Aomine-kun.”

 

“There’s no answer to it.”

 

“Wahhh Aominechiii don’t be so mean to Kurokochiii!!!”

 

Aomine groaned as the blonde annoyance made his appearance and wrapped his arms around Kuroko.

 

“Kise-kun please let go.”

 

Kise pouted and whined. Aomine rubbed his temples, the damn blonde was giving him a headache.

 

“You heard him, Kise fuck off.”

 

Kise whined louder and Aomine felt veins pop out on his forehead.

 

“But Aominechiii, I just got here!!! Plus Kurokochiii doesn’t want me to leave right?”

 

“Please go away Kise-kun.”

 

You could literally hear the blonde’s heart break as Aomine smirked.

 

“You heard Tetsu.”

 

Kise sniffled and hugged Kuroko tighter.

 

“B-But Kurokochii!!! I just wanted to spend time with you before we leave for the festival!!!!”

 

Kuroko sighed and patted the blonde’s shoulder.

 

“Fine you can stay a little longer…”

 

Aomine groaned as the blonde squealed and hugged the shorter male tighter.

 

“THANK YOU KUROKOCHIIII!!!!!!!”

 

“Kise-kun I cannot breathe…”

 

“KISE LET GO BEFORE YOU KILL TETSU!!!”

 

Wait that reminds Aomine…

 

“Wait, what festival?” 

 

* * *

 

Aomine rubbed his temples for the 5th time in a row. How the hell Momoi and Kise dragged him out of the house is beyond him.

 

“Dai-chan, don’t look so grumpy!”

 

“Easy for you to say, you aren’t the one getting dragged around a festival.”

 

“C’mon Dai-chan be happy this is the first time in a long time Imayoshi-sama will let us out like this.”

 

Aomine sighed in defeat and let Momoi drag him along behind her. She was right. Imayoshi never lets them leave the house unless it’s for a job or a deliver and even those were rare. Aomine smiled softly it’s been a while since they were all together like this. Aomine looked around at his friends (they even convinced Midorima to come somehow). Kise was dragging Kuroko along behind Momoi and talking excitedly about the different games the festival had while Midorima followed stiffly behind them scowling at everything. Aomine grinned and waved at Midorima to come join him upfront with Momoi. Midorima narrowed his eyes but came up next to Aomine. Aomine smiled and put an arm around the megane’s shoulder.

 

“Sorry Mido you just looked so glum back there, I’d thought it’d be better if you’d join us up here.”

 

Midorima showed a smile but it quickly turned back into a scowl as he huffed and looked away.

 

“It’s not like I wanted to join you or anything, nanodayo.”

 

Aomine grinned, he knew the tsundere was actually happy to be there but just doesn’t want to admit it.

 

“Sure Mido.”

 

Aomine heard a gasp from behind him before the next thing he knew he was on the ground with an excited blonde jumping on his back.

 

“AOMINECHII!!! AOMINECHII!!! AOMINECHII!!!!”

 

“KISE GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU IDIOT!!!”

 

“AOMINECHII BASKETBALL!!!!”

 

Aomine’s head lifted so quick he was sure he almost got whiplash. **_Basketball… It’s been years…_** Aomine tried to not let his grin show but all of his friends knew he was excited.

 

“Aomine-kun and Kise-kun should go play in the tournament… Midorima-kun too.”

 

Midorima pushed up his glasses.

 

“You too, nanodayo. We all know you can play as well.”

 

Kuroko looked at Midorima and blinked.

 

“I guess I have no choice but to play then.”

 

He may not sound it but all their friends knew Kuroko was just as excited as the rest of them.

 

“Dai-chan get up so we can go play!!”

 

“Ah, that’s right Momoi-san can play as well right?”

 

Momoi smiled at Kuroko and nodded excitedly.

 

“Dai-chan helped me when we were younger, I’m not as good as you guys but I know the basics.”

 

Aomine scratched the back of his neck as he pushed Kise off him making the blonde yelp. He got up and dusted himself off.

 

“I just didn’t want you to feel left out idiot and you are pretty good. You knew how to do hook shots last time I helped you practice.”

 

Kise whined as Kuroko smiled softly.

 

“That so? I look forward to playing then.”

 

Momoi giggled and linked arms with Aomine and Kuroko dragging them to where people gathered for the basketball tournament.

 

“Then let’s go!!!”

 

* * *

 Aomine’s leg bounced up and down while they all waited in line to grab a basketball. He was itching to play again, it’s been so long.

 

* * *

 

_Laughter filled the air as the two boys chased each other around the court. The taller of the two was dribbling a basketball as he ran away from the shorter boy._

_“Sushi~ Come back Sushi~”_

_“Gotta catch me first Dai-chin~”_

_The two boys didn’t hear someone walk onto the court until they heard the booming voice._

_“Atsushi. Daiki. What are you two doing outside?”_

_Atsushi dropped the ball as he stared at the figure, shocked. Aomine stared at the figure just as shocked as his brother as he started walking towards them._

_“Mama? What are you doing out of bed?”_

_Their mother smiled making Atsushi grip the back of Daiki’s shirt tightly._

_“Mama wanted some fresh air babies… What did mommy tell you boys about going outside?”_

_Daiki scooted closer to Atsushi protectively as he tried to not let their mother see the shaking in his hands._

_“Not to… I’m sorry mommy, it’s my fault. I wanted to go out, not Sushi…”_

_Their mother smiled gently but the two boys knew that smile was fake._

_“Daiki you know little boys who don’t obey get punished, right?”_

_Daiki swallowed and gripped the front of his shirt, playing with it._

_“Yes mommy.”_

_The mother’s smile widened as she bent down and picked up the basketball. Atsushi reached forward but Daiki shook his head silently to his younger brother. Their mother looked at them and tossed the ball in the nearest trashcan. She turned to look at the two boys who look as though they were going to cry and gave them a cold smile._

_“You two are never allowed to come here again. Is that understood?”_

_Both boys nodded and held each other’s hands. Their mother grit her teeth and hissed at them._

_“I can’t hear you.”_

_Atsushi’s hand trembled in Daiki’s and the older boy squeezed his brother’s hand. Both boys looked at their mom and said shakily._

_“Y-Yes mommy…”_

_The mother smiled that gentle fake smile again and gestured for the boys to follow her._

_“Let’s go home boys, mommy’s got to be back in bed before daddy gets back.”_

_Both boys followed silently behind the mother not once letting each other’s hands go._

* * *

**_Atsushi…_** Aomine thought sadly. He hasn’t seen the boy in so long, it’s been years since he left home.

 

“Aomine-kun…”

 

Aomine snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Kuroko who gazed up at him worriedly.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Aomine smiled brightly at Kuroko and ruffled his hair.

 

“I’m fine, Tetsu! Don’t worry, just remembering the past…”

 

Kuroko gave him a small smile and Midorima cleared his throat gesturing that they were next. Aomine’s smile grew as they signed and grabbed a basketball, the person at the consession stand telling them they had two hours until the tournament so they were free to use the court. The group ran to the court that was empty, Satsuki was the first one to reach it.

 

“Haha beat ya Dai-chan!”

 

“Please, the only one who can beat me is me.”

 

“Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that.”

 

Aomine smiled and took the ball from her hands making her squawk. He smiled and dribbled the ball a little as he turned to the others still dribbling.

 

“You dorks gonna play or not?”

 

Aomine tossed the ball behind his back and the ball landed into the net with a soft swish. Momoi smiled and grabbed the ball making a hook shot when she came back to where Aomine was standing. A soft swish was heard as it went in the net. Momoi smirked at the other boys who were awestrucken except for Aomine who grinned at her proudly.

 

“So you have been practicing?”

 

Momoi smiled at him and winked.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Kise hugged Momoi almost making the girl fall as he yelled.

 

“I CALL MOMOICHII’S TEAM!!!”

 

Kuroko smiled as he said.

 

“I’ll sit this one out or else the teams will be uneven. Midorima-kun and Aomine-kun can be on a team together.”

 

Midorima spluttered slightly and Aomine looked at Kuroko slightly disappointed.

 

“Aww you’re not playing Tetsu? This sucks…”

 

Kuroko smiled and picked up the ball as his eyes danced with excitement when he looked at Aomine.

 

“Don’t worry Aomine-kun, I’ll play in round 2. For now, you guys play while I judge.”

 

Momoi hugged Kuroko almost knocking him over.

 

“AWWWW TETSU-KUUUUN!!!!!”

 

“Satsuki cut it out.”

 

Momoi pouted at Aomine but let Kuroko go as Kise and Aomine lined up for the tip off. Kuroko cleared his throat and picked up the ball again.

 

“Ready?”

 

Aomine smirked at Kise and the blonde returned it with a smirk of his own.

 

“Go!”

 

Kuroko tossed the ball in the air as the two players jumped at the same time.

 

* * *

 

The ball went in the net with a soft swish as the teens all collapsed from exhaustion.

 

“M-Midorimachii and A-Aominechii cheated…”

 

“Did… not…. stupid Kise…”

 

“W-What he…. said, nanodayo.”

 

“Dai-chan cheated with formless shots…”

 

“Nuh-uh… Kise tried to copy….. me but….. stupid blonde didn’t….. didn’t get it right…”

 

“Shut up Aominechii…”

 

“Kuroko who won, nanodayo?”

 

Kuroko pointed to Midorima and Aomine.

 

“Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun won.”

 

Kise groaned and Aomine laughed softly grinning. He was so happy, nothing could ruin this moment, nothing.

 

“Ah there’s my cute little panther~”

 

Aomine groaned as he looked up to see a familiar figure walking towards him with a smirk on his face. Aomine heard Kise growl from next to him as the bluenette got up holding the basketball and glared at the approaching figure.

 

“Well, well if it isn’t the one and only asshole, Haizaki. What brings you here on this lovely day dickwad?”

 

Haizaki faked a hurt look and held his hand over his heart.

 

“Aw panther you wound me. I came here to come fetch you is all.”

 

Aomine scoffed and dribbled the basketball as Momoi and the rest of his friends stared at him worriedly.

 

“Well fuck off cause I’m off today and I wouldn’t ever touch you with a 50 foot pole.”

 

Haizaki laughed and got closer to Aomine making Kise get up and walk over to Aomine. Haizaki stared at the blonde in amusement as Kise wrapped an arm around Aomine. Aomine rolled his eyes but continued to glare at Haizaki. Momoi got up and walked over to Aomine as she pulled on his sleeve softly.

 

“Dai-chan who’s this?”

 

Haizaki whistled as he eyed Momoi up and down making her scoot closer to Aomine. Aomine growled at him and stood in front Momoi protectively, breaking away from Kise.

 

“Some slime ball who doesn’t know how to take no for an answer…”

 

Haizaki grinned at him and laughed.

 

“Aw panther you’re so mean. I’m not that bad, you’re just irresistible. Once I get one taste I can’t get enough.”

 

Haizaki licked his lips making Aomine give him a look of disgust. He looked at Kise and said lowly.

 

“Get them out of here while I deal with him. I don’t want Satsuki, Tetsu, or Shin seeing me get violent.”

 

Kise nodded and took Momoi’s hand, pulling her with him but she held onto Aomine’s shirt.

 

“Momoichii let’s go-”

 

“No. I am not leaving Dai-chan.”

 

Momoi glared at Kise and the blonde continued to try to pull her along. She felt a warm hand on hers, removing her hand from Aomine’s shirt.

 

“Dai-chan what are yo-”

 

“Satsuki go. Now. I promise I’ll explain later.”

 

Kuroko gently held Momoi’s hand and Midorima gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Momoi-san we won’t go too far.”

 

Momoi swallowed and sighed softly. She reluctantly followed the others up the hill. Aomine took a deep breath in and turned to Haizaki who was smirking widely.

 

“I thought I told you, I don’t wanna see your dumb ass face ever again. Yet you here you are, stalker.”

 

Haizaki smirked and came closer to Aomine so he was within arms reach.

 

“But I missed my little panther and none of the others are as good as you anyway. Well maybe your pink-haired little friend back there is but we can add her in later.”

 

Aomine growled and punched Haizaki in the face.

 

“You disgusting piece of shit. You better not touch or even think of Satsuki in that way.”

 

Haizaki smirked and threw a punch at Aomine as well but the blue-haired teen dodged and punched the other boy again square in the jaw. Haizaki fell back and held his cheek, smirk never faltering.

 

“This is why I like you Daiki-chan. You’re rough and it’s hot.”

 

Aomine narrowed his eyes at the boy.

 

“And you’re a piece of shit.”

 

Haizaki smiled and ran forward catching the bluenette off guard, he punched the boy in the gut knocking the wind out of the young teen. Aomine held his gut and Haizaki smirked and pulled Aomine closer to him by his butt. Aomine’s eyes widened and he kneed the other boy in the gut. Haizaki doubled over in pain and Aomine moved away from the boy. Haizaki looked at the other as he wheezed for breath and snarled.

 

“You little bitch, why won’t you just let me fuck you?”

 

Aomine panted and growled at Haizaki.

 

“Cause I’m not your whore, you little slut.”

 

Haizaki’s eyes darkened and stood up straight as he panted.

 

“Well I’ll be sure to put you in your place then, my little panther~”

 

Aomine jumped back when he saw the flash of silver, he didn’t jump back fast enough apparently because his jacket now had a rip in it. Haizaki smirked while Aomine growled, Atsushi gave him this jacket and the fucker just ruined it. Aomine rolled up his sleeves and glared at Haizaki.

 

“Now you’re gonna pay you little shit.”

 

Haizaki smirked and twirled the knife in his hand.

 

“Aw did I make my little panther mad? You’re so cute when you’re angry.”

 

Aomine charged at Haizaki.

 

“I’ll show you cute, bitch.”

 

Suddenly a hand gripped Aomine's fist and he was pulled back into a strong chest. Haizaki’s eyes widened in fear and he dropped his knife while Aomine struggled to get out of the stranger’s grip.

 

“S-Sir w-what are you d-doing here?”

 

Aomine felt satisfied that the asshole was scared but he realized why when the man holding spoke in that familiar sexy voice.

 

“Why Haizaki, to enjoy the festival of course. Now, the question is why are you here?”

 

Haizaki gulped as Aomine looked up and saw those piercing red eyes meet his gaze.

 

“You!!”

 

“Why hello little kitten.”

 

Kagami smirked at him.

 

“We meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again this update was so late, I'll be sure to make the chapter a little longer next time and next chapter is Kaga babe and Ao bonding ^.~  
> Also more of Kaga being a little shit and Ao being a sassy little fuck. Damn Ilove these gay babies too much it hurtsss....*gets hit with feels*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3 Aomine and his frands play basuke ball. And also introducing the one and only dick head, Haizaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh cheese and crackers, I am so sorry guys. I meant to post this chapter so long ago but I never got the chance to do it. I am really really sorry I did not mean to make you guys wait that long, that was such a dick move. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, it's kinda shit I am sorry. Oh yeah and I shall explain the edo time period thingy in the end notes. ENJOY HONEY POPS!!! (^-^)~

Aomine looked up and saw those piercing red eyes meet his gaze.

 

“You!!”

 

“Why hello little kitten.”

 

Kagami smirked at him.

 

“We meet again.”

 

Aomine felt his face get hot, damn Kagami and his sinful ass voice. Aomine tried to get out of Kagami’s grasp but the red head brought the younger boy closer to him chuckling slightly, as he smirked at the boy in his arms.

 

“Why so feisty, little kitten?”

 

Aomine growled and continued squirming in Kagami’s grasp.

 

“Because all of you fucking perverts are the same.”

 

Kagami’s smirk widened and then his gaze flicked over to the other frightened teen.

 

“Haizaki.”

 

Haizaki gulped at Kagami’s suddenly stern voice and shakily answered his boss.

 

“Y-Yes s-sir?”

 

“I’ll only ask you once, why did you leave your post?”

 

Haizaki started sweating a little and Aomine would’ve laughed if Kagami wasn’t so damn frightening.

 

“K-Kise said h-he needed h-help with s-”

 

“Oi, that’s a lie you dick Kise was with me!...W-Wait how do you know Kise? Are you messing with him you bastard?!”

 

Aomine finally broke out of Kagami’s hold and marched over to Haizaki grabbing the collar of his shirt. Suddenly, Haizaki smirked at Aomine.

 

“Oh Kise? We have a long history behind us little panther, way before you even came into the picture.”

 

Aomine growled and shook Haizaki.

 

“What the hell do you mean yo-”

 

“Aomine, that’s enough.”

 

Kagami’s sudden appearance startled both teens. Kagami had a stern look in his eyes but Aomine did not back down so easily, the boy glared at the older male.

 

“You don’t tell me what to do, Kagami.”

 

Kagami smiled at the boy and it unnerved Aomine.

 

“You’re right…”

 

The look in Kagami’s eyes suddenly changed startling Aomine.

 

“But in a couple of days I will, Aomine-kun.”

 

Aomine shivered at Kagami’s tone and the man walked past Aomine to grab Haizaki by the back of his shirt. Haizaki stared up at Kagami frightened while the older man gave him a cold stare.

 

“And you, Haizaki-kun, we are going to have a nice chat back at home.”

 

Haizaki gulped slightly and nodded shakily.

 

“Y-Yes sir, but w-what about K-Kis-”

 

“I’ll deal with him later, worry about yourself for now.”

 

Kagami started walking away and dragged Haizaki behind him. Aomine stared at the two as they walked past him but Kagami suddenly stopped and looked at him with those piercing red eyes.

 

“Goodbye little kitten, I’ll see you soon.”

 

Kagami smirked one last time at Aomine and dragged Haizaki away. Aomine’s mouth felt dry, that’s right he’s leaving. Aomine picked up the forgotten basketball and started dribbling it. He can’t leave… Not again. Aomine bit his lip and closed his eyes. He needs to get his mind off of this and now. Aomine slowly opened his eyes again and saw opponents before him. He smirked slightly.

 

“Been a long time since I’ve been in the zone… Let’s see if I got rusty… Well that’s not possible, anyway...”

 

Aomine shot a formless shot from behind the backboard and his smirk widened as the soft swish of the basket was heard.

 

“Since the only one who can beat me is me…”

 

* * *

 

 

_The soft swish of the basket was heard and Daiki laughed._

_“I made another one Sushi!”_

_Atsushi sat on the bench watching his brother happily, he was too scared to play since their mommy’s warning. He gave Daiki a thumbs up from the bench and continued eating the pocky Daiki gave him. Daiki ran up and down the court playing basketball for hours, he would play forever if he could. He shot from halfway across the court and cheered when the soft swish of the basket was heard._

_“Hey Sushi did you see that shot?”_

_Daiki turned to look at his brother but realized the purple-haired boy was no longer sitting on the bench. Daiki immediately panicked looking around for his brother and caught a glimpse of purple hair running through the gate. The blue haired boy ran after his younger brother leaving the basketball forgotten on the black pavement of the basketball court._

* * *

 

 

Aomine dribbled the ball again and breathed out as he dodged his first opponent on the left.

 

* * *

 

_“SUSHI!!! SUSHI, COME BACK!!!”_

_Daiki ran as fast as he could after his younger brother, Atsushi seemed to be impossible to catch up with. When did he get so fast?! The only time Atsushi runs this fast is if it’s for food or if Dai hurt himself. Atsushi suddenly turned a corner into an alley and Daiki slowed down to a jog so he could scold his brother for running off but a deep voice made him pause at the entrance of the alley._

_“Good job Akashi, you brought me a cute one… Hmm he’ll be worth something good.”_

_“But father, I thought he was gonna come back home to play with me? He’s my friend…”_

_The man gave the boy a dark chuckle._

_“Ha oh Akashi, friends are meaningless. They just manipulate you and use you, it’s better to be alone.”_

_Daiki’s eyes widened and he peeked in the alley to see an older man holding a struggling Atsushi by his hair._

_“AKA-CHIN YOU LIAR!!! YOU SAID WE WERE FRIENDS!!! AND LET ME GO YOU BIG MEANIE, MOMMY SAID I CAN’T LET MY HAIR GET KNOTTED AGAIN!!!”_

_Daiki had enough and pulled out the switchblade Papa gave him in case something like this happened. Good thing the man’s back was facing Daiki, so the boy charged at the man quickly and plunged the switchblade into the back of his thigh making the man give out a hurt cry._

* * *

 

Aomine ran towards the basket again, so fast this time that he was a blur. He tossed the ball at the backboard and made a one-man alley oop, he dunked the ball in too hard and broke the rim. Aomine panted and started dribbling the ball again as he dropped the broken rim on the pavement as he ran towards the other basket.

 

* * *

 

_The man released Atsushi when he was stabbed and a child’s cry was heard as well. A little boy about Daiki’s age ran to the bleeding man as Daiki pulled the blade out the man’s leg with shaking hands. The little boy had crimson red hair and two different colored eyes, one a fierce yellow and the other a deep crimson red. The boy was shaking the groaning man and crying as Daiki ran to Atsushi._

_“FATHER!!!! FATHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”_

_Daiki quickly put Atsushi on his back and Atsushi tried to look at Daiki’s face. The younger boy was shaking like a leaf and he was crying just as bad as the other boy._

_“Dai-chin why’d you d-do th-that? Th-That wasn’t n-nice…”_

_Daiki looked at the crying boy once more with tears in his eyes._

_“I’m s-sorry but nobody hurts my l-little brother.”_

_With that Daiki ran out of the alley with a bloody blade in his pocket and his brother on his back but as Daiki ran he knew he couldn’t just leave the man. So he did what he had to, he screamed._

_“HELP IN THE ALLEY!!! HELPP!!!!”_

_Screams of horror were heard as people peered into the alley and Daiki ran away from the scene with his brother on his back. They arrived back at the court and Daiki set Sushi gently down on the bench. He checked the purple-haired boy for any injuries but was relieved to find none._

_“Sushi you had me worried don’t you dare run off like that again. What if something happened to you? Why did you even run off in the first place? You could have gotten hurt Sushi, you need to-”_

_Daiki cut himself off when he heard a soft sniff and Atsushi’s shaking voice._

_“… ‘m s-sorry, D-Dai-chin…”_

_Daiki pulled his little brother into his arms when he sees the tears flowing down the younger boy’s face. He can’t stand seeing Atsushi cry; it breaks his heart to see him cry._

_“I was just gonna g-get some c-candy from A-Aka-chin like I usually d-do… B-But this t-time was different s-some grown up was w-with him. He was s-scary Dai-chin and he k-knotted my h-hair and… Dai-chin is h-he g-gonna be o-okay?”_

_Daiki’s throat felt dry and he hugged his sobbing brother closer to him._

_“I hope so Atsushi…. I hope so…”_

* * *

 

 

“DAI-CHAN!!!!”

 

Aomine snapped out of the zone when he felt a wrecking ball (Satsuki) knock him over. He felt the air knock out his lungs from the force of that hug.

 

“Ah Satsuki stop acting like Kise…”

 

He heard Kise whine.

 

“AOMINECHII!!! SO MEAN!!!!”

 

“Shut the hell up Kise!!”

 

Aomine somehow managed to grab the basketball as well and launch it at the back of Kise’s head. The blonde almost got whiplash when the ball hit his forehead. Kuroko snorted softly but his usual poker face was still in place and Midorima just sighed as he adjusted his glasses. Momoi giggled on top of Aomine and he sighed as sat up adjusting so Momoi could sit on his lap.

 

“Dai-chan the festival’s gonna start soon did you still want to participate in the contest?”

 

Aomine shrugged and Kuroko picked up the basketball.

 

“I believe that means yes, Momoi-san.”

 

“Oi Tetsu, don’t speak for me!”

 

“But you did mean yes Aomine-kun.”

 

“I mean what I mean stupid!”

 

“And they call me a tsundere, nanodayo.”

 

“YOU ARE A TSUNDERE YOU DAMN CARROT!!!”

 

* * *

 

Somehow Aomine managed to let Momoi drag him around the festival and even convinced him to get on some rides, not the dunk tank though. (“But Dai-chan it’ll be fun.” “LIKE HELL I’M GETTING IN A TANK FULL OF WATER! DUNK KISE INSTEAD HE DESERVES IT!!” “SO MEAN~SSU!!”) Aomine paused and took in the scenery.

 

“Hey guys I just realized something…”

 

The others stopped and gave him a look of curiosity.

 

“Imayoshi is gonna be pissed when he realizes what part of town we’re in…”

 

Kuroko gave him a look and shrugged.

 

“I’ll take responsibility for that then since I am the one who asked him.”

 

“What no Tetsu he’ll… No I’m taking the blame this time, I don’t want you-”

 

“Aomine, please, for once let us take the blame. You’ve helped us enough, nanodayo.”

 

Midorima stated firmly and ruffled Aomine’s hair softly as Aomine blinked in surprise at the determined faces of his friends.

 

“Guys… No, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

Momoi took Aomine’s hand and squeezed it.

 

“And we don’t want you getting hurt either Dai-chan.”

 

Kise smiled softly at him and placed an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Aominechii that’s why we took you out today. So you could have fun instead being hurt again.”

 

Kuroko took his other hand and Midorima placed a hand on his other shoulder.

 

“We’re sick of Imayoshi-san hurting you, Aomine-kun. Please let us carry the burden for once not you. We are your friends for a reason, we’re here to protect you as well.”

 

Aomine felt a lump in his throat and smiled at them brightly.

 

“Thank you…”

 

“Anything for you, Aomine-kun.”

 

“Anything for Dai-chan.”

 

“It’s not like you’re special or anything, nanodayo.”

 

“Anything for my Aominechii!!!!”

 

Aomine chuckled and grinned at the others.

 

“Well let’s enjoy this festival while we can then!”

 

* * *

 

“The annual Mito Ibaraki Prefecture festival’s basketball tournament will begin in ten minutes. All participants please come grab a team jersey and we will pick your teams.”

 

Kise whined and Aomine sighed.

 

“Damn it I thought we’d get to pick our teams…”

 

“I DID TOO AOMINECHIII!!!! IT MAKES ME SAD NOW WE MAY NOT BE ABLE TO PLAY WITH EACH OTHER~SSU!!!”

 

“That is not true, we may still be able to play with each other Kise-kun.”

 

Kise’s eyes lightened up and he cheered making Aomine groan.

 

“Damn it Kise chill, I think the sun is starting get jealous of the rays of light coming from your annoying ass smile.”

 

“AOMINECHII!!!!”

 

Aomine grabbed his jersey and waved Kise off as Momoi squealed hugging her jersey to her chest.

 

“I’M ON A TEAM WITH TETSU-KUN!!!!”

 

Aomine sighed and shook his head as Momoi hug tackled poor Kuroko again.

 

“Momoi-san can’t breathe… Air please…”

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine scanned the list given to him after he got his jersey and saw that Midorima was on his team. He grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Twice in one day? Mido you like being my teammate that much?”

 

“Die, nanodayo.”

 

Aomine snickered and scanned the rest of the list. His eyes almost bulged out his sockets when he saw who else was on his team.

 

“KAGAMI??”

 

A deep sexy voice filled his ear.

 

“You rang, kitten?”

 

Aomine screamed and jumped back into Midorima, knocking the boy’s lucky item out of his hand, which was a fine china plate. Kagami tried not to laugh after seeing the green-haired boy’s face then Aomine’s. Aomine looked like his soul left the building and Midorima looked like he might cry then kill Aomine or both.

 

“M-Mido I… I didn’t mean it I swear!!! It was all Kagami’s fault anyway!!!”

 

“Oi, what did I do?!”

 

“You knocked me into him, baka!”

 

“You should have watched where you were going kitten. Not my fault.”

 

Aomine growled at the redhead as the man smirked back at him.

 

“You can both buy me a new lucky item, nanodayo. Now hurry up before they disqualify us.”

 

Aomine stomped up to the other team members and Kagami followed lazily behind.

 

“Why’re you so upset little kitten?”

 

Aomine smirked and looked at Kagami over his shoulder.

 

“Maybe cause I know I’ll have to hold back on a old man like you when I play.”

 

The face Kagami made a face between pain, horror and disbelief. It was priceless, Aomine busted into laughter. Even Midorima snorted behind Aomine and Kagami continued to stare in horror at the bluenette.

 

“I am not old!!! I’m only 21!”

 

Aomine stifled his laughter and wiped his fake tears.

 

“Well try to keep up old man.”

 

Midorima adjusted his glasses.

 

“Technically you’re old too then, nanodayo.”

 

Aomine frowned at Midorima while Kagami smirked.

 

“Shut up Mido, I’m seventeen. And you’re older than me so you can’t talk.”

 

Aomine smirked at Midorima as the megane sneered at the other.

 

“I am only a month older you fool, nanodayo.”

 

Aomine was about to retort when the announcer interrupted him.

 

“All players please line up on the court immediately. The annual basketball tournament will begin in one minute.”

 

Aomine felt someone wrap their arm around his shoulder and he looked to his left to see Kagami smirking at him.

 

“Ready to get schooled kitten?”

 

Aomine glared and knocked Kagami’s arm off his shoulder as he walked to where the other players were lining up.

 

“Prepare to eat dust Baka.”

 

Midorima sighed and adjusted his glasses.

 

“You fools do realize you’re both on the same team right?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it next chapter is when Dai babe moves in with daddy Kaga... Well not move in but you get the point. Anywho time to explain the time period thingy. (I shall actually explain it in a chapter later for those who dont like reading me noots ;_;) 
> 
> So this story is set in modern times but in the Japanese district where Aomine and all of his other friends live currently which is Naka in the Ibaraki Prefecture in Japan and the place he grew up is Mito the capital of the Ibaraki Prefecture. Naka abandons any modern culture or lifestyles and is mostly old fashioned and based off of the Edo Period while Mito is modern and has electricity and all that jazz. Naka has plumbing and a heating and cooling system but no electricity. And anyone who lives in Naka despises any and all types of signs of modern things, that is why earlier in the story Aomine said Imayoshi would be pissed when he finds out where they were because it is forbidden to break that Edo time period lifestyle in Naka. 
> 
> Well I think that's just about it... Well if you guys are confused leave a comment and tell me. Oh about that THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS YOU GUYS!!!! It warms my cold black heart everytime I see one so thank you so much. I just don't feel like my writing is all that great and you guys make me feel a little better about it whenever I see a new comment or kudos. Or even a view so thank you so much. I appreciate y'all and I'll update soon I promise! Love you choco bunches!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine has flashbacks and Imayoshi-sama is once again a dickhead. Ao also finally arrives at Kaga babe's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck I know I'm sorry I made you all wait so long I'm sorry. I am trash I know. I was just busy but I'll try to update more frequently. I suck I know.... Thank you all for your comments, kudos, bookmarks, and hits on this story although I don't deserve them thank you so much!!!! Okay I'll shut up now enjoy the story.

“All players please line up on the court immediately. The annual basketball tournament will begin in one minute.”

 

Aomine felt someone wrap their arm around his shoulder and he looked to his left to see Kagami smirking at him.

 

“Ready to get schooled kitten?”

 

Aomine glared and knocked Kagami’s arm off his shoulder as he walked to where the other players were lining up.

 

“Prepare to eat dust Baka.”

 

Midorima sighed and adjusted his glasses.

 

“You fools do realize you’re both on the same team right?”

 

* * *

 

Aomine panted harshly, his body felt like it was on fire. Kagami’s panting could be heard and Aomine felt the heat from the other man’s body.

 

“Kagami stop, it hurts.”

 

“Kitten you have to relax or it’ll hurt even more.”

 

“Kagami. I am TRYING here, but this shit hurts!”

 

“It only hurts for a little bit…”

 

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you were in this position.”

 

“Fine you can show me how much it hurts later but for now relax.”

 

Aomine took in a slow deep breath and tried relaxing his muscles so it would be easier for Kagami.

 

“Better?”

 

“Better.”

 

Aomine moaned in pain when Kagami moved.

 

“Kaga. Kagami stop! Wait!”

 

“I can’t wait anymore kitten.”

 

“Wait you idiot, wait-”

 

Aomine heard the crack and Kagami let go of his leg, Aomine moved his leg as Kagami stared at him smugly.

 

“Still feeling sore?”

 

Aomine snorted and shook his leg as he got up.

 

“Nope, feels good as new. Thanks Kagami.”

 

Midorima looked at them with a look of disgust and something else Aomine can’t describe.

 

“You two are disgusting, nanodayo.”

 

Aomine stared at the green haired boy in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

A kid with raven hair on their team snickered at Aomine’s confusion and imitated them in a mocking voice.

 

‘‘ ‘Kaga! Kagami stop!’ ‘I can’t wait anymore kitten.’ Bwhahaha it sounded like you guys were having sex!!!”

 

Aomine felt his face get hot and spluttered at the raven.

 

“Wh- WHAT? HELL NO! Do you see those eyebrows!? THERE’S NO WAY I COULD HAVE SEX WITH THAT GUY!!!”

 

He shouted as he pointed at Kagami. The raven laughed so hard his stomach began to hurt. Aomine is so glad for his dark skin or else they would have seen his blush. Kagami looked so confused.

 

“Wait, what’s wrong with my eyebrows?”

 

“Everything, nanodayo.”

 

Kagami spluttered in anger and was about to shout at the megane until Aomine cut him off.

 

“Oi what was that ‘I can’t anymore’ thing about anyways?”

 

Kagami smirked and wrapped his arm around Aomine’s shoulder. Aomine gave him a confused look and Kagami whispered in his ear.

 

“I can’t wait for you to call me daddy.”

 

Kagami chuckled and was about to apologize but Aomine punched him square in the jaw. The force of the punch made him fall on his ass.

 

“OW! WHAT THE HELL!?!”

 

“YOU ARE A FUCKING PERVERT!!! First and last I ask you for help when stretching my leg.”

 

“Oh my go- I WAS KIDDING!!!”

 

“Players please step up the second round of the annual Mito Ibaraki Prefecture festival’s basketball tournament will begin in two minutes.”

 

* * *

 

“Congratulations to the red team for winning this year’s annual Mito Ibaraki Prefecture festival’s basketball tournament!!! Please come to the front to have your picture taken and to receive your prize!”

 

Aomine grinned at Midorima and wrapped his arm around the megane’s shoulder.

 

“Still don’t like having me on your team now Mido?”

 

Midorima wrinkled his nose and pushed up his glasses.

 

“Yes because you stink, nanodayo.”

 

Aomine raised an eyebrow.

 

“Like you smell any better.”

 

Kagami laughed making the bluenette glare at the older male.

 

“He has a point Aho.”

 

Aomine grit his teeth and stomped over to Kagami grabbing the collar of his jersey making the red head smirk.

 

“Who the hell you calling an Aho, Bakagami?”

 

Kagami’s smirk widened.

 

“You Ahomine.”

 

“Want another bruise, bastard?”

 

The raven-haired boy from earlier snickered at the scowling bluenette.

 

“C’mon love birds, we gotta go take our picture or would you two rather stay here and fight like an old married couple?”

 

Aomine tch’d and pushed past Kagami pulling Midorima with him to go take their picture. Kagami rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“I hope that idiot realizes that we’re on the same team.”

 

The raven snickers again.

 

“He probably doesn’t.”

 

Kagami grins at him and the raven grins back then the boy’s eyes widen.

 

“Wait no way! You’re Kagami Taiga!”

 

Kagami smirks at the raven and nods.

 

“The one and only.”

 

The raven grins wider.

 

“Dude my dad takes me to your restaurants every other weekend. That food is awesome! Maybe it’s because that one chef kept making puns about steak after he asked us how our meal was.”

 

Kagami laughed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his shirt.

 

“Yeah that’s my sous-chef, Izuki.”

 

The raven smiled and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a certain bluenette.

 

“Oi you two gonna stand there and talk all day or are you gonna come get in the picture?”

 

Kagami smirked at the scowling bluenette standing next to the rest of their team and turned to grin at the raven.

 

“Can’t keep the princess waiting… Um…”

 

The raven smiled and winked at Kagami.

 

“It’s Takao Kazunari, hot stuff. But you can just call me Takao.”

 

Kagami snorted as they walked towards the team.

 

“You have the lamest pick up lines man.”

 

Takao raised an eyebrow at Kagami and snickered.

 

“Like yours are any better.”

 

Kagami raised his hands in surrender.

 

“Got me there.”

 

Takao stared at Kagami and licked his lips making Kagami raise an eyebrow.

 

“No but seriously are you single?”

 

Kagami chuckled and wrapped an arm around Takao’s shoulder.

 

“Ya wanna know something Takao?”

 

Takao raised an eyebrow but his eyes widened as Kagami’s face inched closer to his until he could feel Kagami’s breath on his ear. Takao’s breath hitched and his face felt a little hot as Kagami whispered in his ear.

 

“I’d only break your heart, sweetheart so don’t even try.”

 

Takao’s face fell immediately and he bit his lip.

 

“But Kagami I… You didn’t even give me a chance…”

 

Takao cut himself off when he looked into Kagami’s eyes. They conveyed so many emotions that Takao could not understand.

 

“Trust me kid I’m no good so stop trying. Find someone who will take care of you and love you. Don’t chase someone like me, you’ll only end up heart broken in the end.”

 

With that Kagami walked over to Aomine acting like nothing happened leaving a dumb struck Takao behind him. Aomine looked curiously from Kagami to Takao and raised an eyebrow.

 

“What the hell were you two talking about? Looks like the poor kid short circuited.”

 

Kagami grinned at Aomine.

 

“It was nothing important, kitten.”

 

Then the red head looked away from the other, a sad look in his eyes. Aomine’s not dumb so of course he knows something happened between those two and he’ll find out what… Eventually.

 

* * *

Aomine laid on his bed and sighed.

 

“Another work day finally over.”

 

Aomine laid on his back, his outfit for the night still on. Honestly he doesn’t know why people keep trying to have sex with him (yeah he gets it he’s hot but they literally think he’s a stripper which he’s not) since he can’t have sex with his customers unless he’s willing to, which he’s not. Aomine sighed.

 

“Honestly why the hell did I think taking this job was such a good idea?”

 

 _You were too young to understand what you were getting into…_ His mind told him and he snorted.

 

“Yeah that and I didn’t know my boss would be psycho either apparently… I could always leave but I know where that’ll get me…”

 

Aomine sighed again and turned on his side.

 

“I’m tired…”

 

With that the blue haired boy fell into a fitful sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_It’s dark… Too dark._

_Aomine searched for light but it felt like something was holding him down so he couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe, every time he gasped for air something else filled his lungs. Aomine’s eyes widened in horror and realized what that something was…_

**_Water._ **

_Aomine kicked the thing holding him down and fought with everything he had so he could breathe. But no matter how hard he fought it stayed dark and he couldn’t breathe. Voices swarmed his head making his world seem darker than it already was._

_“Daiki, you’ve been a bad boy, again...”_

_“Didn’t mommy tell you to not go to the court again?”_

_“Daiki you’re the reason daddy hates mommy! It’s your fault!”_

_“If I just had the abortion your daddy would still be here…. Mommy would be happy…”_

_“You’re the reason mommy’s unhappy Daiki.”_

_“Daiki you’re a useless, worthless child and no one will love you. Especially not mommy.”_

_“Mommy never loved you Daiki, never.”_

_“Mommy, please mommy stop it hurts…”_

_“Shut up Daiki! This is your fault you worthless child!!”_

**_“MOMMY STOP!!!”_ **

_Suddenly Aomine could breathe._

_“Atsushi go back to your room!!”_

_“Sushi it’s okay…”_

_“No it’s not Dai-chin! Mommy, leave my brother alone!”_

_“Atsushi go. Back. To. Your. Room.”_

**_“No.”_ **

_Aomine could finally see but he didn’t want to see this scene again. His mother’s clothes were soaking wet and dripping with water. She looked furiously at the two boys at the edge of the tub one soaking wet and shaking while the other stands defiantly in front of the other boy, blocking him from their mother’s view. Aomine trembled as he saw that he was the little boy shaking and his brother Atsushi was one shielding him from their mother._

_“Atsushi, I will not tell you again. Go to your room.”_

_Atsushi shook his head stubbornly._

_“No, you’re not hurting Dai-chin!”_

_Their mother chuckled and rose to her full height as she glared down at the two little boys._

_“Oh Atsushi, Daiki brought this upon himself… So move or mommy will punish you too.”_

_Atsushi glared at their mother and Daiki tried to hold Atsushi back with shaking hands._

_“S-Sushi d-don’t… I-It’s o-okay…”_

_Atsushi looked and his brother as he shook his head._

_“No it’s not Dai-chin, you did nothing wrong.”_

_Their mother growled._

_“Yes he did!! He’s the reason your daddy left me!!”_

_Atsushi growled back._

_“No he is not!! Dai-chin did nothing to daddy!!!”_

_Their mother suddenly smirked._

_“I meant his daddy, not yours.”_

_Both boys looked at her in confusion but before they could question her someone banged open the door._

_“AKANE!!! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR SON!!!??”_

_“NOTHING YOU NEED TO WORRY ABOUT!!”_

_“NOTHING?! Damn it, the boy is too pale too be healthy!!!!”_

_“SHUT THE HELL UP REIJI!!!”_

_“That’s it I’ve had enough, you are not tearing our family apart.”_

_Their father gathered Daiki in his arms and grabbed Atsushi’s hand and left the bathroom leaving Akane crying and screaming on the floor._

_“YOU CAN’T TAKE MY BABIES!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY BABIES!!!”_

_Suddenly her screams turned to from ones of sadness to ones of anger and she turned to Aomine. His breath caught in his throat as she rose from the floor._

_“You, you took my babies.”_

_Aomine backed away from his mother as she kept walking towards him._

_“Mommy, mom no it’s me Daiki.”_

_“Daiki. **Daiki.** Daiki. **Daiki**. Worthless child. Worthless. How dare you leave me? **How dare you!**!!!”_

_She lunged at Aomine but suddenly she froze inches from his face and everything went black._

* * *

 

Aomine jumped up into a sitting position panting harshly and he reached for his night drawer. He grabbed his inhaler and breathed into the pump as he calmed his heartbeat. Ah the perks of having asthma when you have nightmares. But as he sighed, banging was heard at his door. Aomine groaned and got up seeing that it was 2 am. He gritted his teeth and yanked open his door.

 

“What?”

 

A paper was thrown in his face and he stared at in confusion. Imayoshi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into a wall.

 

“What the hell is this?!!”

 

Aomine raised an eyebrow at the seething man.

 

“A newspaper? I thought you hated those things.”

 

Imayoshi slammed him into the wall again and Aomine shut up.

 

“What the hell are you and Shintaro doing on the front page?”

 

Aomine’s eyes widened and he put on a scowl.

 

“What the hell are you on about?”

 

Imayoshi smirked cruelly.

 

“You know exactly what I am talking about Daiki-chan. Explain what the hell you and the others were doing in Mito? You know it’s forbidden to go into that part of the Ibaraki prefecture.”

 

Aomine shrugged.

 

“Sorry must’ve slipped my mind, I didn’t even realize we were in Mito.”

 

Imayoshi growled and brought his sneering face closer to Aomine’s.

 

“Daiki have you realized what you have just done? You realized that word of you being in Mito will get out and you know what happens then?”

 

Aomine stared at Imayoshi bored.

 

“What? You’ll lose your job? Well that sucks for you buddy.”

 

Imayoshi grit his teeth and slammed Aomine into the wall harder making the plaster crack against Aomine’s weight.

 

“Daiki I’m going to fix this mess you’ve gotten us into but it better not happen again. Also I don’t want to see you around Kise anymore.”

 

Aomine growled.

 

“What the hell did Kise do? It wasn’t his damn fault and he’s one of your customers… You realize you’re cutting your own money off you bastard?”

 

Imayoshi chuckled and caressed Aomine’s cheek with the back of his hand.

 

“It’s really cute how you go so far for your friends when they’d probably never do the same for you.”

 

Aomine knocked Imayoshi away from him and glared at the older male.

 

“You don’t know my friends, you leach.”

 

Imayoshi sneered and grabbed Aomine’s chin. Aomine grabbed his hand and struggled to get out of the man’s grip.

 

“You’re right, little kitten… I’ll never know them as well as I know you.”

 

The man smirked cruelly and kissed Aomine’s lips making the teen push him away with a look of disgust on his face. Aomine wiped his lips with the back of his hand and Imayoshi pinned his hands above his head. Aomine growled at the older man and the pervert’s smirk widened.

 

“Get the fuck off of me.”

 

“Daiki-chan, watch your language.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry, you’re right. Get the fuck off of me before I rip off your balls, Imayoshi-sama.”

 

Imayoshi leaned in and licked up Aomine’s neck making the teen shiver in disgust.

 

“I always loved that fighting spirit, little kitten. It’s really hot.”

 

“Get the fuck off of me you fucking pedophile!!!”

 

Imayoshi hummed and leaned in again but was ripped off of Aomine. Aomine stared stunned at the person who ripped Imayoshi off of him.

 

“Tetsu…”

 

Kuroko glared at Imayoshi who stared amused at the blue haired boy.

 

“Well isn’t this interesting.”

 

Kuroko looked at Aomine and his eyes softened.

 

“He hurt you?”

 

Aomine shook his head and put a hand on Kuroko’s arm.

 

“No, but Tetsu stop before you get hurt.”

 

“Too late for that, Aomine-kun. Besides I’m not letting that bastard touch you anymore.”

 

Imayoshi chuckled darkly and Aomine growled at him.

 

“And what are you going to stop me, Kuro-chan? I’d love to see you try it’d be so cute, almost as cute as Daiki begging for m-”

 

A loud smack resonated in the hallway as Aomine stared at Kuroko stunned. Imayoshi’s head jerked to the right and his glasses were knocked off from the force of Kuroko’s punch.

 

“Don’t talk about Daiki-kun like that. Ever.”

 

Imayoshi brought a hand up to his face and cracked his jaw. Aomine stood in front of Kuroko as Imayoshi picked up his glasses that were now cracked. Their boss chuckled and looked at the teens with a darkening bruise now on his sneering face.

 

“Oh Kuro-chan, you shouldn’t have done that…”

 

Imayoshi stalked towards the teens and snapped his fingers.

 

“HAIZAKI!!! Please escort Daiki-chan to Kagami-san’s house while I deal with Kuro-chan.”

 

Haizaki appeared from a shadow in the hallway smirking as Aomine growled at both men shielding Kuroko from them.

 

“My pleasure, Imayoshi-san.”

 

Haizaki licked his lips and pulled out a needle making Aomine glare at Imayoshi.

 

“You planned this you bastard. You’re gonna fucking drug us.”

 

Imayoshi smirked at him and snapped at Haizaki.

 

“Hurry up, you know Kagami-san isn’t a patient man.”

 

Aomine sneered at Haizaki.

 

“If you lay a finger on me or Tetsu, I’ll break your fucking finger off.”

 

Haizaki’s smirk widened as he stepped towards Aomine again and licked his lips.

 

“Ooh Panther’s mad!!! You know you’re really hot when you’re mad.”

 

“And you’re a fucking dumb ass.”

 

“Daiki-kun calm down it’s alright…”

 

Aomine scowled and looked back quickly at Tetsu.

 

“No it’s not Tetsu. You know it’s not!”

 

“Daiki I-”

 

Kuroko gasped and pushed Aomine to the side as Haizaki stabbed the needle into his arm. Kuroko flinched as he went limp on the floor. Aomine got over his shock quickly and rushed to help his friend.

 

“Tetsu!!!”

 

But he hit the floor next to his friend as well. Aomine growled and looked up to see Imayoshi with a needle much like Haizaki’s in his hand.

 

“You bitch.”

 

Imayoshi smirked and patted his cheek as he picked up Kuroko with ease.

 

“Don’t worry kitten, Kuro-chan will be fine by the time you come back.”

 

Kuroko smiled at him softly as Imayoshi carried him away.

 

“Everything will be okay, Daiki….”

 

Imayoshi flashed Aomine a final smile before he nodded at Haizaki and went into his room with Kuroko in his arms. Aomine struggled to move as Haizaki scooped him up and put him over his shoulder. Aomine struggled to move but still couldn’t and Haizaki whistled appreciatively.

 

“I’ve always admired your ass, panther. It’s really nice makes me wanna lick it.”

 

“Do that and I’ll kick your teeth in.”

 

Haizaki laughed as he carried the bluenette out of the building.

 

“Too bad you’ll be too sleepy to do it.”

 

Aomine was about to ask what the hell he was talking about but at that moment he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

_“Welcome to your new home, Aomine. I hope you like it.”_

_Daiki stared up at the older man as the man smiled creepily and ruffled the boy’s hair. Daiki shivered and stepped away from the man._

_“Thank you Imayoshi-san.”_

_The boy bowed and quickly gathered his bag as he ran to his room. Daiki shut his door and sighed as he dropped his bag._

_“Jeez that guy is a creep.”_

_“He’s not as bad as Hanamiya-san.”_

_Daiki screamed a lit as he turned and saw a smaller boy with light blue hair. Daiki clutched his chest and glared at the other boy._

_“You almost gave me a heart attack!!! What are you a ghost??”_

_The smaller boy shook his head but still wore his poker face._

_“No, I’m not a ghost.”_

_Daiki let go of his chest and stared at the other boy curiously._

_“Hmm, well do you have invisibility powers then??”_

_The boy shook his head again._

_“No I just have a low presence.”_

_Daiki eyes lit up and he smiled._

_“That’s cool! So you can like sneak up on people like that whenever?”_

_The smaller boy shrugged._

_“If I want to.”_

_“That’s so cool!! What’s your name?”_

_“Kuroko Tetsuya.”_

_Daiki held his chin in thought._

_“Tetsuya huh? Hmm, is it all right if I call you Tetsu?”_

_Kuroko nodded._

_“It’s fine, umm…”_

_“Oh right! My name’s Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet ya, Tetsu! Let’s be friends.”_

_Daiki grinned and held out his fist for Tetsu to bump. Kuroko eyes shined but he kept his poker face in place as he bumped fists with Daiki._

_“Of course, Aomine-kun. Nice to meet you as well.”_

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

**_2 months later_ **

_“Tetsu, help there’s a bee!!! Protect me!!”_

_“Aomine-kun please get off of me, I feel like I’m being crushed.”_

_Kuroko tried to breathe as Daiki jumped on him when a tiny bee flew past them. Daiki looked scared to death and Kuroko looked so done._

_“Tetsu it’s going to sting me!!!!”_

_“If you keep moving it will, Aomine-kun.”_

_“TETSU-KUUUUUUN!!!!!”_

_“Satsuki don’t!!!”_

_Momoi tackled both boys in a hug making them groan in pain. The pinkette paid them no mind as she hugged Kuroko making Daiki shake his head at her._

_“Satsuki, seriously you don’t need to tackle Tetsu every time you see him.”_

_Momoi pouted at her friend and hugged Kuroko tighter making the other boy start to turn blue._

_“You’re such a killjoy, Dai-chan.”_

_“SATSUKI STOP YOU’RE KILLING TETSU!!!”_

_“AHHHH TETSU-KUUUN!!!!!”_

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

_Daiki sighed and walked back over to Kuroko but stopped in his tracks when he saw him talking to another boy. Kuroko had his usual poker face but the other boy looked upset._

_“Kuroko please don’t confess to him. Your heart will only get broken! And everyone will look at you differently.”_

_Kuroko only raised an eyebrow._

_“I don’t care how others see me, I’m telling him how I feel. If he doesn’t feel the same then it’s whatever. Besides, as you said earlier… Who wants to love a ghost?”_

_The boy looked so broken for a second as he reached out for Kuroko but the blue haired boy stepped away from him. Daiki grit his teeth and walked over to Tetsu._

_“Everything okay Tetsu?”_

_Kuroko looked up shocked but quickly put back on his poker face._

_“Everything’s fine, Aomine-kun.”_

_Daiki glared at the other boy and before Kuroko could stop him he punched the other boy in the face. Kuroko looked at him in shock and the boy held his cheek as stared at Daiki in shock. Daiki gave him a cold stare._

_“Never talk about Tetsu like that again. Tetsu is fine the way he is and if you don’t see that then he doesn’t need to be in your life. He can love whoever he wants to love and none of his real friends will ever really judge him for it. Tetsu is his own person and no one should tell him how to live his life, especially not you. Don’t talk to Tetsu like that ever again or else you’ll regret it.”_

_Daiki put his hands in his pockets and looked at Kuroko who still stared at him in shock._

_“Let’s go home Tetsu, this guy’s not worth your time.”_

_Kuroko nodded slowly and Daiki slung an arm around his shoulder as they walked away._

_“Aomine-kun you didn’t have to…”_

_“Yes I did, Tetsu. You’re one of my best friends and I’m not gonna let some punk talk about you like that, ever.”_

_“Thank you, Aomine-kun.”_

_Daiki grinned and held out his fist._

_“Anything for you, Tetsu!”_

_Kuroko bumped his fist with his friend’s and smiled softly._

* * *

**“Tetsu…”**

 

Aomine mumbled as he slowly blinked his eyes open. Looking around he definitely knew he wasn’t at Imayoshi’s place. Aomine shot up but clutched his head as it throbbed in pain.

 

“Shit.”

 

“Hey lay back down kitten, or else you’ll make your headache worse.”

 

Aomine whipped his head to the side to see a concerned pair of crimson eyes watching him. Aomine growled at Kagami and rubbed his forehead.

 

“Shut up Kagami, you don’t tell me what to do.”

 

Kagami smirked as he handed Aomine some water and pills.

 

“I do now, kitten. My house, my rules.”

 

“Wait… What?”

 

Kagami laughed softly and gestured to the room.

 

“Welcome to Kagami manor, Aomine-kun. We hope you enjoy your stay.”

 

“Wow. You are so lame, Kagami-san…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucked and I am sorry guys I'll make a longer chapter next time I hope you all enjoyed this chapter although it was garbage... *hides in trashcan* Byee


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is at Kaga babe's house and shit goes down back where Aomine's other friends were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so so so so sorry I didn't update. My laptop got broken and I didn't save some of my files to Google Docs or something so I had to start over. :( I'm really sorry guys I didn't know I could upload on my phone so I'll try to upload as much as I can until I get a new laptop.

Aomine whipped his head to the side to see a concerned pair of crimson eyes watching him. Aomine growled at Kagami and rubbed his forehead.

“Shut up Kagami, you don’t tell me what to do.”

Kagami smirked as he handed Aomine some water and pills.

“I do now, kitten. My house, my rules.”

“Wait… What?”

Kagami laughed softly and gestured to the room.

“Welcome to Kagami manor, Aomine-kun. We hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Wow. You are so lame, Kagami-san…”

Kagami pouted.

“What? No. It sounded cool!”

Aomine snorted.

“You wish you dork.”

Kagami frowned at the bluenette as the other boy smirked at him. Aomine took his pills and gulped down the water Kagami gave him. Kagami watched him silently and Aomine looked at him with determination in his eyes.

“Kagami I can’t stay here. I’ll stay for three days at the most then I have to go back.”

Kagami shook his head.

“No can do kitten, I paid for a week of service and I’d like to get my money’s worth.”

Aomine gritted his teeth.

“I’ll give you week of service another fucking time, right now I really need to go back.”

Kagami gave the teen a hard stare.

“No, Aomine. You will follow my rules while you stay under my house is that clear?”

Aomine glared at the man and stood up ignoring his headache. He stalked towards the door but Kagami grabbed his arm.

“Woah where are you going?”

“Like I told you, I’m leaving asshole.”

“No you’re not.”

“Says fucking who?”

“Me, damn it.”

Both males glared at each other heatedly neither willing to back down. Kagami finally sighed and let go of Aomine’s arm.

“Why are you so bent on leaving? What’s got your panties in a twist?”

Aomine rolled his eyes.

“Can you not be an asshole for more than 5 minutes? And it’s none of your business why I want to leave.”

Kagami shrugged.

“Hey, you are what you eat and look it is my business because as of right now I am your customer.”

Aomine wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“You are disgusting Kagami.”

Kagami smirked a little.

“You’re starting to sound like your green haired friend.”

Aomine stared at him in horror and Kagami snickered.

“I am nothing like Shin!!! And I said that because it is nasty you idiot!!!”

Kagami smiled and for some reason had the urge to hug Aomine. He doesn’t know why but he really wants to… But he withheld from doing it as Aomine suddenly glared at him again.

“But seriously Kagami I have to go… It’s just…”

Aomine bit his lip.

“I’m worried about Tetsu and I don’t know what Imayoshi is doing to him right now and I just… I just need to go okay…”

Kagami gave Aomine a soft look and placed a hand on the bluenette’s shoulder.

“Hey, listen he’ll probably be okay… Don’t worry alright?”

Aomine chewed on his lip a little and looked away making Kagami sigh.

“Aomine listen he’ll be okay. He’ll be fine when you see him again… Plus you’ll only be here a week, what’s the worse that could happen?”

Aomine laughed bitterly shocking Kagami.

“Oh Kagami, you have no idea.”

* * *

  
Imayoshi hummed softly as he closed the door to his room. He smiled softly as he walked down the hallway whistling. Ah he loves his kids, he really does, but he loves them even more when they are writhing in pain. Imayoshi walked into the lobby fastening his coat, preparing to leave for the day when a sweet voice stopped him.

"Imayoshi-san!"

He turned around smiling to see a worried set of pink eyes staring at him.

"Yes Satsuki-chan?"

Satsuki fiddled with the bottom of her dress and looked down for moment then looked up at him again.

"Where... Where is Dai-chan and Tetsu-kun?"

Imayoshi's smile turned into a full on grin and Satsuki's face fell in fear. Her hands shook slightly as she backed away from him.

"Wh-What the hell did you to them?"

Imayoshi followed her every time she stepped back until she hit a wall. He smiled down at her trembling figure and caressed her cheek making her flinch away from his touch.

"Such a colorful vocabulary you have there Satsu-chan... Keep using it and I may have to punish you like those two."

He smirked as Satsuki's look of fear became one of anger and she pushed him away from her. He raised an eyebrow as he stumbled back.

"You sick bastard, how dare you lay a finger on them? You piece of shit."

Imayoshi laughed as Satsuki's form now trembled in anger. Her glared hardened at his laughter.

"You just think this is some kind of game. You are fucking twisted old man, I swear I'm going to-"

Satsuki was cut off when she was slammed into the wall. She groaned softly but glared back up at the man trapping her against the wall with amusement in his eyes. He chuckled as she continued glaring at him not willing to back down. Just like Daiki... Imayoshi leaned closer to Satsuki making her sneer at him and he smirked when he was inches from her face.

"You're going to what Satsuki? What will you do? You know you and your friends need a job and a place to live. So none of you can kill me, you all are lucky I even tolerate the bullshit you throw at me."

He suddenly glared at her and yanked her by her hair making her look at the ceiling. Satsuki gripped the wrist of the hand holding her hair tightly and groaned in pain slightly.

"Don't touch me you filthy pervert."

Imayoshi chuckled and pressed closer to the girl making her use her other hand to push him back. The man leaned close until his breath was ghosting over her ear and he whispered huskily.

"Oh I can touch you Satsuki-chan. I own you, I own all of you so I can do whatever the hell I please with you. So I can especially touch you in places you don't want me to like here."

Imayoshi suddenly grabbed her ass making Satsuki jump in surprise and punch him in the face making him stumble back. Imayoshi looked at her, his eyes glinting in amusement as she panted and stepped away from him. Imayoshi laughed and adjusted his glasses.

"Not bad. Not as hard as Daiki's, but not bad."

He looked at her sneering, and she looked at him in fear suddenly.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT DAI-CHAN I'M SORRY!!!"

Imayoshi laughed again confusing Satsuki but she still looked at him in fear for Daiki.

"You kids are so damn cute. Oh my God you all are willing to do anything to protect each other. Ha especially Daiki, oh but don't you worry your pretty head. I won't be doing anything to Dai-chan, I will be punishing you directly as soon as I get back."

Her eyes filled with relief and he turned around walking towards the door and stopped again.

"Oh by the way, Daiki is staying with a customer for a week and Tetsuya is in **my** room. Go in there and I'll punish you just as bad as them, bye Satsuki-chan."

Imayoshi left out the door as Satsuki stayed rooted in the spot staring at the door in fear then quickly ran to Imayoshi's room. She tried opening the door but it was locked she banged on it and yelled.

"TETSU-KUN?? TETSU-KUN?? TETSUYA?? ARE YOU THERE???!!"

She revieved no reply and gripped her hair tightly.

"Come on Satsuki think. Think... I got it!"

She quickly ran in her room and grabbed a bobby pin that her mother once gave her then ran back to where Tetsuya was, picking the lock.

"Com on, come on. Please work, please work."

A little click sounded and Satsuki quickly pushed open the door.

"Tetsu-kun?! Tetsu-kun!! Are you ok-"

Satsuki gasped and her eyes filled with tears when she saw Tetsuya in the corner, laying in a puddle of blood.

"TETSUYA!!"

* * *

  
After about 3 hours of arguing Aomine agreed to stay. It was suddenly and Kagami was suspicious. Aomine stood up and stretched giving Kagami a view of some delicious brown skin.

"So Kagami-san, what's my first job?"

Kagami sighed.

"Well first you take a bath then go downstairs for dinner. Then you help the chef clean up an then-"

Aomine cut him off with a look of confusion.

"What?"

Kagami gave him a look.

"Were you listening kitten I said-"

Aomine shook his head and sighed.

"No you Baka I got what you said, just, I thought you paid for other services..."

It finally clicked inside of Kagami's mind and he smiled at the teen.

"Oh I did at first but it changed, I saw how you looked yesterday while you performed. I know you love dancing but not like that. The first part you were so carefree and by the end of the show, you had this glassy look like you weren't there. You looked gorgeous dancing but your heart wasn't into it, when you couldn't move the way you wanted to."

Aomine stared at him in shock. He cared, this guy actually cared, unlike some customers he has had, he cares about his feelings not just his body. Aomine's heart fluttered and he felt like crying, he doesn't know why but his chest aches but he'll be damned if he cries in front of Kagami.

"You... You saw me dance?... I thought you'd want me to..."

Kagami smirked playfully at him. Someone replaced that asshole that wanted me to call him daddy the other day with this angel?, Aomine thought.

"Well, unless you wanna dance for me in my chambers... I don't mind kitten."

Kagami winked and Aomine gave him an unimpressed look. And he's back...

"In your dreams Bakagami."

Kagami chuckled.

"Seriously though kitten, I don't want you doing anything you don't want to. This is your home for the time being so I want you to be comfortable while you stay here."

Aomine stared at him in shock and his heart was beating so fast. And is he happy? Why? Just because some idiot actually gave a damn about what he wanted for once? His stomach's loud growling stopped his thoughts immediately. Kagami laughed and poked Aomine's stomach.

"Looks like the little kitten wants some food."

Aomine was about to retort when Kagami's stomach growled loudly. Aomine snickered and poked Kagami's stomach.

"Sounds like you're hungry too, Tiger."

Kagami blushed slightly and glared at Aomine.

"Tiger?!"

Aomine smirked at him and shrugged.

"Your stomach's growl sounded like a tiger's. Besides I can't be the only one with a cute nickname."

Kagami's eyes widened.

"You think my nickname is cute?"

Aomine spluttered and Kagami smiled.

"What? Hell no, it came out wrong! Why the hell would I-"

Kagami got up and wrapped his arms around Aomine's waist making the younger boy's face turn red. Kagami whispered softly in the other's ear and licked it's shell making the teen shiver.

"Well nicknames have to match their owner's appearance, right Kitten?"

Aomine shivered as Kagami's heat wrapped around him, God he smelled so good. Like pine and- Aomine immediately stopped his embarrassing thoughts and pushed Kagami back and coughed to try to hide his embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut up asshole I'm not cute..."

Kagami smiled and brushed Aomine's hair out of his face.

"Your facial expression tells me otherwise little Kitten."

Aomine spluttered and quickly opened the door.

"Shut the hell up stupid Bakagami. Let's just go eat already."

Kagami smirked and bowed making Aomine groan.

"As you wish, Kitten."

"Shut up you fucking dork."

* * *

  
" _CATCH HIM!!"_

_"GRAB THAT BRAT!!"_

_"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!!"_

_Tetsuya ducked into an alleyway quickly running through it tightly clutching the bag in his hand. The men behind him were fast but not fast enough, Tetsuya knocked over a trash can before he exited the alley to slow them down. He quickly ran into the crowded section of the market and slowed his pace to blend in, clutching the bag to his chest. Well he blended in as best as he could but it was kinda hard when you're covered in dirt and your clothes are a little torn up. But there's worst looking people in the crowd. Tetsuya sighed and snuck into the hole in the gate separating the two towns, Mito and Kasama. Going_ _quickly through the hole before anyone could see him cross to Kasama, Tetsuya ran home._

 _When Tetsuya arrived at his home he sighed in relief and opened the bag. Bread, cheese, milk, some apples, and money was inside along with other varieties of food. He went into their small living_ _room looking for his father._

_"Father? Father?"_

_"In the kitchen Tetsuya."_

_Tetsuya headed into the kitchen, taking out the money before he handed his father the bag. His father looked up from his cooking_ _in surprise and looked in the bag._

_"Tetsuya you went to the market?"_

_"Yes father."_

_His father quickly dropped the bag and turned off the stove when he looked at his son checking for any injuries. His usually poker face_ _dropped and his face was worried._

" _Tetsuya are you hurt? Did anyone see you come through the gate?!"_

_Tetsuya shook his head and smiled at his father. His father held his face with both his hands still looking at the boy in concern._

" _I'm fine papa... I didn't get caught... I bought you your favorite..."_

 _Tetsuya reached into the bag at his father's feet. He pulled out two croissants and some chocolate covered strawberries (these he actually bought). He smiled widely at his father and his_ father's face softened into a smile.

" _Tetsuya you were supposed to spend that money on something you wanted..."_

_Tetsuya grinned brightly at his father._

_"But I'd rather spend money on papa!"_

_Tetsuya's father smiled and_ _hugged his son then ruffled his hair._

_"Thank you Tetsu, daddy loves you."_

_His father kissed the top on his head and Tetsuya smiled._

_"I love you too papa!"_

_His father stood and ruffled his hair again making Tetsuya giggle._

" _All right, go on ahead and wash up so I can finish dinner Tetsuya. When we finish dinner we can go out for dessert."_

_Tetsuya smiled and pulled the money out his pocket holding it up._

_"Don't worry papa I can pay for it!"_

_His father looked confused then his face pulled into a frown making Tetsuya's face fall into a frown._

" _Did I do something wrong papa?"_

_His father knelt to Tetsuya's height again and took the money out of Tetsuya's hand placing it on the floor._

_"Tetsuya where did you get this money?"_

_Tetsuya looked at his feet, the hard stare his father was giving him was making him uncomfortable._

_"I... I took the money from some people at the market... They looked like they didn't need it. But daddy you need the money, daddy you work really hard. You always say you need more money to keep house... I just wanted to help... I'm sorry papa..."_

_His father sighed and hugged his son close. Tetsuya wrapped his arms around his father's neck and hugged him tightly. His father's figure shook slightly and Tetsuya looked at his father._

" _Papa? Are you okay?"_

_"Tetsuya... Tetsuya please promise papa you won't do that again... Please?"_

_Tetsuya felt something wet hit his shoulder and he pulled back to see his father crying. Tetsuya's eyes widened and his throat got_ tight.

" _Papa! Papa don't cry! Don't cry papa!!! I'm sorry, I won't do it again!"_

_Tears slid down Tetsuya's face as he wiped his father's tears away. His father smiled and held his son's face again._

_"Please Tetsuya, don't do that_ _again. Just... You could have gotten hurt and papa would never forgive himself if something ever happened to you. God you are six, you shouldn't be doing stuff like this... I am such a horrible parent..."_

 _Tetsuya pulled his father's cheeks_ _suddenly making the man yelp in surprise and stare at his son._

_"Papa you are not horrible! I love papa! You are the best papa ever! You are my papa so that makes you the best."_

_His father looked surprised then softly smiled again hugging his_ son close.

" _I love you Tetsuya."_

_"I love you too papa."_

* * *

  
_After that day Tetsuya didn't go back to Mito and things got better bit by bit for him and his papa. He started going to school a month_ _ago and whenever he came home he always excitedly told his father about his day. Today was going to be no different as he ran excitedly up the street to his house. He opened the door and excitedly called for his father._

_"Papa! Papa!"_

_When he revieved no reply he figured his father was upstairs in his room so he ran excitedly up the stairs._

_"Papa?! Papa! I have somethin-"_

_Tetsuya opened his father's door and dropped the gift he made for him on the floor. His eyes teared up as laid eyes on his father's beaten form._

" _PAPA!!!"_

_Tetsuya ran to his father and shook him making his father groan in pain. Tears streamed down his face as he took in his father's bruised face and split lip. His father's eye that wasn't swollen shut looked at him and the man tried to smile at his son._

_"Tetsu... You're home early..."_

" _PAPA WHAT HAPPENED?!! WHY ARE YOU HURT?!!"_

 _His father sat up slowly groaning in pain. Tetsuya quickly ran to their small bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. He ran back into the room but was grabbed by the back of his collar. Tetsuya kicked out at the person who grabbed him and screamed. His faher_ _immediately stood up quickly and tried to run to Tetsuya but fell to his knees._

_"LET HIM GO PLEASE!!!! LET MY SON GO PLEASE!!"_

_"Let me go meanie!! I'm gonna kick your butt for hurting my daddy!"_

_The man holding Tetsuya chuckled and threw the boy at his father. Tetsya father used whatever was left of his strength to catch his son and hold him tightly. Tetsuya hugged his father tightly and his father glared at the man._

_"You said you wouldn't touch him. You FUCKING SAID YOU WOULD NOT TOUCH MY SON!!"_

_Tetsuya whimpered and held his father tighter. The man in the doorway smirked and chckled again._

_"I never promised anything Kuroko. But you promised to pay your debt but look where that got you."_

_Tetsuya's father glared at the man_ harder.

" _I did pay you your damn money you just raised the debt."_

_The man laughed and walked up to Tetsuya's father until he was inches from his face and smirked._

_"Well you can blame your wife for that one. But there is a way I can clear your debt, Kuroko."_

_Tetsuya's father held his son tighter and looked at the man blankly._

_"How?"_

_The man smirked and looked at Tetsuya._

_"Give me your child and I'll clear your debt for good."_

_Tetsuya's father backed away from the man with Tetsuya._

_"No way in hell Hanamiya. You are not taking my son."_

_The man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair._

_"I'd thought you'd say that."_

_Hanamiya snapped his fingers and two other men appeared in the doorway. Tetsuya's father held Tetsuya tightly and whispered to him._

_"Tetsu... Tetsuya please remember daddy will always love you. Always no matter what. Daddy will be back for you, I promise I love you... I love you so much..."_

_Tetsuya's father hugged him so tight it hurt and tears spilled down his cheeks. Tetsuya held onto his father tightly and cried with the man._

_"I love you too daddy. I.. I don't wanna leave please daddy please..."_

_A hand grabbed Tetsuya and Tetsuya's father held him tighter as Tetsuya started screaming._

" _NO NO NO PLEASE NO!!! DADDY!! DADDY!!"_

_"LET HIM GO HANAMIYA PLEASE LET TETSUYA GO!!!! PLEASE HE IS JUST A CHILD!!"_

_Hanamiya smirked and ripped Tetsuya from his father's arms. He kicked the man back by his chest making Tetsuya scream louder._

" _DADDY DADDY NO PAPA!!! LEAVE PAPA ALONE!!!"_

_"NO PLEASE HANAMIYA PLEASE DONT NO THAT IS MY ONLY CHILD PLEASE!!"_

_Hanamiya placed the kicking and screaming child on his shoulder and smirked at the father._

_"Don't worry Kuroko he'll be in_ _excellent care. Now unless you want me to hurt the brat you'll do whatever I say."_

_Tetsuya's father has tears streaming down his face onto the floor. The man tried to stand but kept falling to the floor and Hanamiya snapped his fingers._

_"Boys take care of Kuroko-san for_ _me. I'm taking my new little boy home."_

_"TETSUYA TETSUYA NO NO NO PLEASE GIVE HIM BACK!!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!!!"_

_Hanamiya smirked as his men closed in on Tetsuya's father and the little boy was crying and screaming in Hanamiya's arms._

_As Hanamiya closed the door Tetsuya's father reached out for his son screaming and crying._

_"TETSUYAAA!!!!!"_

_Tetsuya reached out for his father kicking and crying to get to him._

_"PAPAAAA!!!"_

_The last thing Tetsuya sees before_ _the door closes is his father get knocked out._

* * *

 

**"TETSUYA WAKE UP!!"**

Kuroko's head pounded as he slowly opened his eyes. Too many sounds surrounded him. He couldn't pin point each one.

"TETSUYA TETSUYA DO YOU HEAR ME???"

"KUROKOCHII!!!"

"TETSUYA STAY WITH US!!!"

"TETSUYA!!!"

"Papa..."

Too loud. Too... He fell unconscious again to someone screaming his name.

* * *

  
Aomine had a feeling something was wrong. He knew something was wrong. He only agreed to stay was so Kagami could get off his case for a bit but he's going to sneak out later this week and check on Satsuki, Tetsu, an the others. He sighed as he finished washing his hair and turned off the water. It turns out Kagami lives in Mito but never told Imayoshi.

 

Aomine sighed and stepped out of the shower grabbing his towel. He needs to figure out how to get out of here soon though. Aomine walked back to his room and got dressed. He put on a shirt and jeans, thankful that he doesn't have to wear a kimono in Kagami's house. He walked out of his room and was immediately slammed into the wall. Aomine glared at the idiot who trapped him against the wall and stared at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Get the fuck off of me Haizaki."

Haizaki chuckled and pressed closer making the bluenette push him away.

"Don't be so shy Panther. Let's have some fun."

Aomine pushed the teen off of him and gave him a bored look.

"No thanks, besides I'm not fucking someone who could've gotten me and my best friend killed."

Haizaki laughed loudly and Aomine glared at him gritting his teeth.

"What's so funny, asshole?"

Haizaki smirked.

"Funny you say your best friend and killed in the same sentence."

Next thing Haizaki knew he was slammed so hard into the wall the plaster cracked. Haizaki looked at Aomine's face and gulped. He looked almost as terrifying as Kagami when he's mad. Aomine gripped his collar tightly and his eyes were furious.

"What the hell happened to Tetsuya?"

His voice was dangerous and if Haizaki said anything wrong there would be trouble. Haizaki tried to play it off and smirked.

"Oh Tetsuya. He's just sleeping... With the fishes."

Aomine's eyes widened and his grip on Haizaki trembled. His throat felt so tight and his eyes burned.

"Wh-What?!"

Haizaki smirked and said lowly.

"That's right Panther. He's dead, Tetsuya is dead."

Aomine's breath hitched and he let go of Haizaki and dropped to the floor holding his head. Tears fell onto his cheeks. He started hyperventilating and he heard yelling behind him. He couldn't focus, he couldn't breath. No air. No air. No air. It felt like he was drowning. Aomine gasped for air but couldn't seem to get any. His inhaler! Fuck it's in his room.... Someone grabbed his wrists and he looked up through blury eyes to see concerned red ones.

"Kitten!!! Aomine!! Aomine listen!!"

Aomine still couldn't breath and his breathing got more erratic as he tried to gasp for air. Hands suddenly grabbed his face and he stared into red eyes.

"AOMINE LISTEN!!! LISTEN TO ME!!!"

"Ka... Kagami.... Can't.... Can't..."

Kagami understood somehow and yelled at someone behind Aomine. Kagami's concerned eyes were back on him and those warm hands still held his face as he cried and struggled to breath.

"Aomine listen you have to calm down. Please someone is bringing an inhaler for you as soon as possible but you have to try to calm down."

Aomine's crying got worse and so did his beathing.

"Kaga... Song..."

Kagami looked into his eyes and rubbed his back and pulled Aomine into a gentle hug and began to sing softly in English.

" _ **Take a moment to think of just**_  
 _ **Flexibility, love, and trust.**_  
 _ **Take a moment to think of just**_  
 _ **Flexibility, love, and trust.**_  
  
_**Here comes a thought**_  
 _ **That might alarm you.**_  
 _ **What someone said,**_  
 _ **And how they harmed you.**_  
 _ **Something you did,**_  
 _ **That failed to be charming.**_  
 _ **Things that you said**_  
 ** _Are suddenly swarming_."**  


Aomine's breathing began to slow down but tears still spilled down his cheeks. Kagami held him closer and still sang softly into the younger boy's ear.

 _**"** **And now, you're losing sight**_  
 _ **You're losing touch**_  
 _ **All these little things**_  
 _ **seem to matter so much**_  
 _ **That they confuse you**_  
 _ **That I might lose you.**_  
 _ **Take a moment, remind yourself to**_  
 _ **Take a moment and find yourself**_  
 _ **Take a moment to ask yourself**_  
 _ **If this is how we fall apart.**_  
  
_**But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not.**_  
 _ **It's okay, it's ok, it's okay, it's okay.**_  
 _ **You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear.**_  
 _ **I'm here, I'm here, I'm here."**_

Aomine breathed in Kagami's scent and held onto the man tightly. Listening to the sweet melody Kagami pours out, he slowly relaxes and it's easier for him to breathe. Kagami finishes the song and Aomine hiccups. Kagami kisses the top of his head and holds the boy closer.

"Didn't... Didn't know you could... sing, Tiger..."

Kagami smiles softly.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, kitten."

Aomine snorted.

"D-Dork..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if its sucks guys thank you so much for all the support guys I'll update later this week! Bye angels ;3
> 
> Btw I'm sorry I did not post the song before but I changed it from "Listen" by Beyonce to "Here Comes A Thought" by the Steven Universe crew. I am so sorry I have not updated in forever btw I promise I shall update. I am so sorry for toying with your poor emotions my dear readers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Kaga and Aomine have a moment. 
> 
> Momoi's past is revealed sort of and fuck Imayoshi tbh
> 
> Stuff goes down but progress is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for posting this soooooo late!!! I've had writer's block for the longest time and I still don't have a computer so trying to post was hard but I will make an effort to write more. I PROMISE IM NOT GIVING UP ON MY STORIES just I was hit with writer's block and typing the story on my phone is frustrating sometimes. Please bare with me y'all THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS LIKE ACK I never thought this story would get that many reads or comments and just ack I am so so happy thank thank you. Okay I am done with my rambling enjoy the story :D

Aomine breathed in Kagami's scent and held onto the man tightly. Listening to the sweet melody Kagami pours out, he slowly relaxes and it's easier for him to breathe. Kagami finishes the song and Aomine hiccups. Kagami kisses the top of his head and holds the boy closer.

"Didn't... Didn't know you could... sing, Tiger..."

Kagami smiles softly.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, kitten."

Aomine snorted.

"D-Dork..."

Aomine coughed and smiled gently.

"No n-need to be so m-mysterious..."

Just as Kagami opened his mouth to reply a young woman ran up to the two males.

"Kagami-san I'm here! Is he alright I came as fast as I could!"

Kagami looked relieved as he looked up at the short woman. 

"Riko... Thank god you're here, Aomine he's-"

Aomine sat up coughing harshly cutting off Kagami. Kagami looked at him in concern but Aomine shook his head.

"I c-can speak for m-myself Kagami..."

Kagami bit his lip but did not stop  the younger male. Aomine looked up at Riko.

"I.... I have asthma ma'am... I left my inhaler at home... I-It's usually not this bad only when I'm having a panick attack..."

Riko gave him a hard stare and helped Aomine up gently. 

"Kid you should have told someone... Why the hell didn't you?... You know what never mind come on, we're going to my office."

Aomine nodded stiffly and Kagami got up too.

"I'm coming too Riko."

"That's fine, you can-"

"No."

Kagami stared at Aomine and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What? No I'm coming with yo-"

"W-What fucking part of NO DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND KAGAMI?!"

Aomine screamed as he pushed Kagami away from him. Riko looked between the two in concern as Kagami glares at Aomine.

"What the hell Aomine? What's wrong with you?"

Aomine sniffs and Kagami immediately stares at his beautiful face, tears streaming down his face. Riko immediately hugs the teen and gives Kagami a hard look. 

"Kagami-san I will call you back when he feels better." 

Kagami stood frozen in place but made himself nod. Riko shielded Aomine's face from Kagami's view and led the boy to her office. Kagami bit his lip and walked to his office sighing sadly.

* * *

 Riko led the young boy into her office and sat him down on the couch. Aomine kept his gaze at the ground until Riko came back with an inhaler for him. Aomine quietly thanked her and breathed in the medicine. He closed his eyes and breathed evenly. Aomine  sighed and finally opened his eyes.

"Feeling a bit better kid?"

Aomine nodded. Riko sighed and ruffled his hair making Aomine look up at her in surprise.

"Go easy on Kagami kid, he's just trying to look out for you... I'm not sure what happened but it'll be alright."

Aomine laughed bitterly making Riko look at him in shock.

"That's a nice thought... Thank you Riko. Can I go see Kagami now?"

Riko gave him a perplexed look but nodded. Aomine got up as Riko opened the door for him.

"Come on his room's this way..."

Aomine quietly followed behind the short woman. She doesn't seem too bad, nice lady actually. Aomine actually feels kind of bad for the way he acted earlier she just wanted to cheer him up but who could blame him...

"Aomine..."

Aomine shook his head and saw that they were at Kagami's room. He looked down and saw Riko giving him a concerned look. Aomine smiled gently at her, she reminds him of Satsuki... Without realizing it he hugged her, surprising both of them. He quickly let go but she pulled him back into the hug.

"Riko I'm so-"

"Kid it's fine, looks like you need a hug anyways..."

Aomine hugged her tightly and pulled away slowly smiling down at her.

"Thank you Riko."

Riko smiled and patted Aomine's arm.

"It's Aida, Aomine... If you need anything just come to my room."

Aomine smiled and ruffled her hair making her glare playfully at him.

"Thank you Aida. I'll come see you later."

Riko smiles and punches his arm softly.

"See you later then kid."

She walks away waving at him as she goes leaving Aomine alone at Kagami's door. Aomine took a deep breath and knocked at Kagami's door.

* * *

 

_"Stupid, girls can't play basketball!"_

_"My daddy says girls can't wear those!"_

_"M-My mommy said I can do what I want!"_

_"Shut up girls don't make decisions, boys do!"_

_Momoi cried out as she was pushed to the ground by the two boys. She sniffles as they loom over her, laughing._

_"Stupid girl all you can do is stand there and look pretty."_

_"T-That's not true!"_

_"Are you talking back?"_

_One of the boys leaned in to grab Momoi and she flinched away but before he could grab her, a basketball was launched at his head. The boy fell over crying and holding his head. Momoi and the other boy looked at the person across the court with another basketball in hand. The boy that was standing over Momoi ran away before he could get hit with the basketball too._

_"I-I'm out of here!"_

_His friend on the ground crying quickly got up and ran after him._

_"W-Wait up!"_

_After they were gone the person holding the basketball came up to Momoi._

_"Hey you alright?"_

_Momoi realized at that moment that the person was a girl. She looked at the girl shocked._

_"You're a girl..."_

_The girl laughed at Momoi confusing her more._

_"Of course I'm a girl! Anyways don't listen to those jerks, girls can do anything just as good as boys! Maybe even better!"_

_Momoi stood up and went to the girl. The girl smiled but Momoi quickly groped the other girl's chest making the girl's face turn red. She quickly jumped away from Momoi._

_"Oi! W-What are you doing?!"_

_Momoi tilted her head to the side in confusion._

_"Aren't girl's chests bigger than boy's?"_

_The girl spluttered._

_"Hell no!! Well yes b-but not all the time!"_

_Momoi doesn't know why but seeing the girl's face red like that amuses her. She smiled and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek._

_"Thank you."_

_The girl's face got redder if that was possible and she ran away with her basketball. Momoi tilted her head to the side in confusion again._

_"Was it something I said?"_

* * *

 

_Momoi started coming to that park after school more often just so she could see that girl again but sadly the girl never came. Momoi sat on the swings sadly, she was hoping that today she would show up._

_"Are you okay? You look sad..."_

_Momoi screamed in surprise and saw that a boy with light blue hair like cotton candy sat on the swing next to her. She didn't hear him even come over here._

_"W-Where did you come from?!"_

_She asked and he looked at her with a blank face._

_"I've been sitting here before you came here."_

_Momoi looked at him in surprise but began pouting again._

_"Sorry... And I'm not sad I just can't find someone..."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like me to help you look for them?"_

_Momoi quickly smiled and nodded._

_"Yes please cotton candy boy!"_

_"Cotton candy boy?"_

_She giggled and pointed at his hair._

_"Your fluffy hair looks like cotton candy."_

_The boy sighed but his face remained blank as he looked at her._

_"My hair isn't cotton candy."_

_Momoi giggled again as she dragged him through the park._

_"I know! I know! But it looks like it!"_

_The boy shook his head and gave a soft laugh._

_"Alright... Pinkie. Anyways what does your person look like? Are they a grown up?"_

_Momoi pouted and led him past the lake._

_"Hey not all of me is pink silly! And no she's a girl! She has brown hair like a boy's! She has a boy's chest and she is really cool! She can be scary and she plays basketball! She's pretty and she's tall!!"_

_The blue haired boy nods and points to the basketball court. Someone with brown hair is playing by themselves at one of the courts._

_"Is that-"_

_Momoi grins widely and quickly lets go of the boy, running towards the court. The boy shouts after her but she keeps running. She can finally see her. Momoi runs to the person on the court and hugs them from behind. The person lets out a surprised cry as both of them fall onto the ground. Momoi beams into the person's back hugging them tightly._

_"I FINALLY FOUND YOU! I have been looking everywhere for you!"_

_"I-I'm sorry... I-I believe y-you have the w-wrong p-person. S-Sorry!"_

_Momoi quickly let go of the person after hearing their voice. That's a boy...  Momoi quickly stood up bowing at the boy as he sat up._

_"I AM SORRY!!! SORRY FOR THE MIX UP!!!"_

_The boy stood up and to her surprise bowed along with her._

_"I AM SORRY!! SORRY FOR BEING ALIVE SORRY FOR THE MIX UP SORRY FOR MY EXISTENCE-"_

_Momoi smiled apologetically as she ran away from the boy still apologizing. Momoi ran away looking for her cotton candy haired friend but_ _couldn't find him anywhere. She sighed sadly sitting in the grass. Why don't any of the friends she makes stay? They either end up teasing her or_ _never coming back... Something wet falls onto her balled fist and Momoi realizes that she's crying. She quickly wipes her eyes trying to make the tears stop. Momoi sniffs and then someone places a hand on her head. She looks up and her eyes widen. It's her girl!_

_"No need to be so sad Pinkie, I'm here it's okay..."_

_Momoi smiled and more tears slide down her cheeks as she hugs her girl around the waist. The girl squawks in surprise as she falls back into the grass with a pinkette hugging her waist. Momoi looks up at the girl grinning at her as tears still fall  down her cheeks. The girl looks down at Momoi and wipes her tears. She places a hand on her cheek and Momoi holds the hand on her cheek smiling up at the girl._

_"I finally found you... I thought I wouldn't find you! Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere. I came here everyday after school and never saw you!!"_

_The girl chuckled and moved some stray hairs out of Momoi's face. She smiled at Momoi._

_"Sorry Pinkie, I only come to this park on weekends. Your blue haired friend, cotton candy boy was it? He told me you were looking for me and that he'll see you soon his papa or whoever was calling for him..."_

_Momoi smile widened and she giggled making the other girl grin at her._

_"What's so funny Pinkie?"_

_Momoi took the girl's hand from her cheek and held it in her own. The girl stared at Momoi as the pinkette smiled brightly at the older girl._

_"I'm just so happy, I can finally have friends... You both were so nice to me... Can... Can we stay friends forever please?"_

_The girl smiled and laced her fingers together with Momoi's._

_"Of course Pinkie, I promise I'll never leave your side."_

_And with that little Momoi gained herself, her very first true friends._

 

* * *

**_*2 years later*_ **

_"All I'm saying is that America could kick Japan's ass at basketball any day."_

_"Not true! We have skillful players! They're just haven't made their debut for Japan yet!"_

_The brown haired girl scoffed making Momoi pout at her._

_"Take it from a rising coach Pinkie, Japan is no where near America's level yet."_

_Momoi poked the older girl's arm harshly._

_"Liar, you gotta believe in your own country! Have faith in us we can match America's level!"_

_"What are you going to train to be the prodigy basketball player in Japan?"_

_Momoi gave a small smirk making the brown haired girl laugh._

_"Maybe."_

_The older girl shook her head at the pinkette._

_"You are too much, Pinkie..."_

_Momoi gives the brown haired girl a playful glare._

_"You still call me Pinkie even though I already told you my name?"_

_The older girl shrugged and then smirked at Momoi._

_"I didn't complain when you called me Riko-sama."_

_Momoi's face turns red making Riko laugh._

_"S-Shut up! I mixed up my honorifics that day.... Plus that was a year ago! How do you still remember that?!"_

_Riko smirked at Momoi, winking._

_"What can I say? Maybe I have a sama kink..."_

_".... Um what's a kink?"_

_"Oh my God Momoi, you fucking virgin."_

_"You're a virgin too baka!!!"_

_Momoi's face was just as red as Riko's and Riko scoffed. The older girl rubbed a hand over her face and took Momoi's hand in hers._

_"C'mon let's go home before dad starts worrying."_

_Momoi nods and interlaces her fingers with Riko's, letting the taller girl lead her home._

* * *

  Momoi paced the floor. They need to leave. Imayoshi's gone too far this time. Momoi looked up from her pacing whenever she heard Kuroko stir from his spot on the bed. She bit her lip as she waited for Shintaro to return. They can't wait until Kuroko gets better they need to get out of here now before Imayoshi gets back. Momoi pulled at her hair gently and groaned in frustration.

"God, this is such a mess... Shintaro where are you?"

''Momoichii??..."

Momoi's head whipped to the door where Kise stood. She sighed in relief and pulled the blonde inside, closing the door behind him. Kise gave her a sad look but smiled gently.

"How is he? Has he woken up since Midorimachii left?"

Momoi shook her head and sighed.

"We need to hurry and get him out of here. Where the hell is Shintaro?"

Kise frowned.

"He was on his way back here when I last saw him..."

Momoi's eyes widened in fear and her face turned pale. She quickly rushed to Kuroko's side. 

"Kise we need to leave now. Please help me carry Tetsu-kun." 

Kise gave her a look of confusion.

"What about Midorimachii?"

Momoi's hands were shaking, she balled her fists to calm herself down. Now was not the time to panic, she could panic later but not now. Definitely not now...

"Kise please. We need to get him out of here now. Before he gets back...."

As Kise took a step to help Momoi a throat cleared. Both teens froze and slowly turned to see Imayoshi in the doorway smiling. Midorima was no where in site and the man's eyes were burning with anger.

"Satsuki-chan, I thought I told you to not enter my quarters?"

Momoi gulped and grabbed Tetsu's hand tightly. She took a deep breath and looked at her boss. 

"Forgive me Imayoshi-sama, but I will not stand aside and allow you to harm my friends."

Imayoshi chuckled and walked into the room coming closer towards Momoi. Kise quickly stood in front of Momoi blocking Imayoshi's path. Imayoshi out right laughed at that.

"So now you have a little bodyguard Momoi? You say you won't allow me to harm your friends yet you let him defend you. Tsk tsk tsk how hypocritical of you my dear."

Imayoshi looked at her in mock disappointment and Momoi stood.

"Kise won't get hurt because-"

Imayoshi laughed cutting her off.

"Because what? Because I don't own him? Because he doesn't work for me?"

Imayoshi smirked and laughed again.

"He decided to get tangled in this mess, so any harm that comes his way is his own fault." 

Kise chuckled and Imayoshi gave him a slightly confused look.

"Well you're right about that which means I can do this..."

Kise brought back his fist as Imayoshi's eyes widened. Before the man had time to move Kise's fist connected with his face. Kise pinned him to the floor as best as he could before he could recover. 

"Momoichii please go to my workplace. There's a woman there who can help you as well as Aominechii."

Momoi gave him a bewildered look and stepped towards Kise.

"Ryouta no! I can't leave you here al-"

Kise gave her a glare cutting her off. Imayoshi used that moment to punch Kise in the jaw but the blonde still had the man pinned to the floor. Momoi stood frozen watching in horror.

"Ki-chan!"

"MOMOICHII GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"

That snapped Momoi out her trance and she quickly put Kuroko on her back. She grunted at his weight but ran out of the room with him as Imayoshi grunted after getting punched by Kise again. Kise smiled softly as she left the room. 

"They'll be okay..." 

"Not when I get my hands on them."

Imayoshi finally threw the blonde off of him. Kise fell onto his back and Imayoshi loomed over him with blood trailing down the side of his face. He sneered at Kise and kicked the blonde's head. Kise's head fell back into the floor hard enough to make him see stars. He took in a shaky breath and kicked blindly at the older male. Imayoshi grunted making Kise smirk in triumph. 

"As long as I'm here old man, you're going no where near them."

* * *

Momoi gasped for air as she ran down the street carrying Kuroko as best as she could. Luckily no one was on the streets at this hour so she could get to her destination quicker. Kuroko stirred a bit on her back and she hoisted him a bit higher ignoring her aching limbs. 

"Hang on Tetsu-kun. We're almost there, almost there. Just a bit further." 

Momoi turned the corner and cried out in pain. She accidentally lost her grip on Kuroko and they both crashed to the ground. Momoi whimpered in pain as she pulled herself up. Her feet were throbbing in pain and she saw that she ran through broken glass on the street. She took in a shaky breath and got up trying her best to ignore the pain on her feet. She should have really grabbed her shoes before she left... Kuroko groaned on the ground next to her and Momoi blended down trying to pick him up again but struggling. Her eyes burned and she decided to just drag Kuroko the rest of the way. 

"Forgive me Tetsuya... We're... We're almost there please hold on."

Momoi dragged Kuroko up the road trying to ignore the pain in her feet. She was still shaking slightly, from exhaustion or fear? She couldn't tell but she had to ignore it and keep going or else Kuroko... Momoi shook her head, no time for those type of thoughts. She came to another road and was about to cross when she saw a figure approaching her. 

"Do you need help?" 

Momoi stiffened in fear and looked at the stranger. Their face was hard to make out in the darkness but judging by their build they were about the same age as her. She relaxed a bit at that and looked at him desperately. 

"Please... My friend, he's badly hurt. I need to get to a place so he can get treated.... Please can you please put him on my back?"

The figure stiffened a bit as they looked down at her.

"What about you?"

Momoi looked at them confused.

"What?"

They pointed at her feet and then the trail of blood she left behind.

"You're hurt too."

Momoi shook her head.

"Forget my injuries his are more important. Please...."

The person stared at her and then picked up Kuroko's limp body. Momoi looked at them gratefully.

"Thank you... Thank you so much."

The stranger nodded but still held Kuroko in their arms.

"Where are we going?" 

Momoi looked at them confused. 

"We? It's alright I can handle this I don't want to burden you any further." 

The figure shook their head.

"I am not willing to leave two injured people alone without proper treatment."

Momoi sighed and led the way. The stranger followed close behind her carrying Kuroko. The walked in silence for a while until the stranger broke the silence.

"What are your names?"

Momoi smiled at them tiredly and pointed to herself

"Momoi. Momoi Satsuki."

She pointed to Kuroko.

"His name is Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya..."

The stranger looked down at Kuroko.

"Tetsuya..."

Momoi raised an eyebrow at that but didn't question it and kept walking. The stranger softly cleared their throat.

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuro."

Momoi softly smiled. 

"Nice to meet you Akashi-kun."

"Same to you Momoi-chan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please chew me out all you like in the comments I deserve it. Please forgive me for the long wait and shitty chapter I will go back and edit later I promise. Please expect another update soon sometime this week. I finally have time to sit down and work on this fic since it's spring break. I'm sorry about the shitty ending btw I was not sure how to end it. THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL KUDOS, READS, AND COMMENTS!!!! They are greatly appreciated darlings! Please leave me a comment and let me know how shitty this chapter was. I am so so sorry again for the long wait


End file.
